Música para la señorita Storm
by FrostDan
Summary: Anna intenta ganar una beca de estudios y para lograr su meta tendrá que lograr convencer a la señorita Storm. Con lo que no contaba Anna era que en el camino de convencer a la difícil reina de hielo, se encontraría con un secreto que la llevaría a entrometerse de más en la vida de Elsa. Un secreto que, sin embargo, las unirá más de lo que tenían planeado. Para bien o mal. Elsanna
1. El estudiante con más aptitudes

Antes que nada, Frozen no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Sólo escribo esta historia para divertirme y divertir un poco a los lectores de habla hispana que se cansaron de leer en inglés.

Espero que esta historia les guste, debo decir que adoro a esta pareja, independientemente de lo que la realidad Disney nos muestra, ya saben, hermanas y bla bla (todavía quiero creer que una es adoptada).

Aclaro que a pesar de que esto es un fic Elsa x Anna, esta historia es completamente AU (universo alterno), aún no decido si Elsa conservará sus poderes o sólo será una mortal muy hermosa lol (Ojalá me ayuden a decidir). También hago énfasis en que aquí NO serán hermanas, ésto para los futuros traumas que podrían haber (?).

* * *

Capítulo 1

El estudiante con más aptitudes

Anna estaba mal por muchas razones esa mañana; principalmente porque era lunes. Lunes de inicio de clases después de unas vacaciones de ensueño. Además, una onda de calor se había asentado en Arendelle y todo el mundo andaba irritado y sudoroso. Era una fea epidemia en la cual nadie se podía tocar sin recibir un gruñido por parte del que estaba al lado. Al medio día aún le faltaba pegar todos esos volantes que su profesor de teatro —el señor Blaine— le había dado a la primera hora; eran volantes para que más y más chicos se unieran al club de improvisación, cosa que, Anna sabía a leguas, no sucedería.

Lo que la llevaría a olvidar el calor, después de un examen sorpresa de su clase de Historia del arte para medir sus «capacidades iniciales», y haberse sentido la mujer más idiota del mundo al no poner su nombre en el papel, fue la insinuante propuesta que después el profesor Blaine les brindó con una emoción palpable saliendo de sus poros. Él dijo, con cierto retintín para algunos, que proponía un concurso entre los alumnos. Era la guerra. ¿El ganador? La representación de las obras ganadoras en el festival de ciencia y artes que organizaba el colegio; él también habló de una beca. Una beca completa a la universidad de Artes que Anna añoraba tanto. De lo que estaba segura en ese instante, era que amaba el teatro más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ella tendría la beca así tuviera que vender su alma a Shakespeare, si es que eso realmente podría hacerse.

El mundo se le vino abajo cuando el profesor dijo que el ganador sería el que presentara un trabajo en ciertos ramos, algo así como «medir las aptitudes del mejor estudiante». Pedía guion teatral y composición musical con temas inéditos. La actuación, canto e instrumento musical serían calificados aparte. Todo eso, sin excepción.

La ola de chicos emocionados no se dejó esperar, todos esperaban una oportunidad como esa. Las ideas empezaron a saltar a la vista, como si aquello fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, ¿acaso era la única que no tenía idea de qué hacer? Es decir, ella sabía actuar. ¡Amaba actuar y moverse en el escenario! Y cantar, adoraba cantar, pero… ¿Instrumento musical, escribir una composición musical? Toda la felicidad se disipó más rápido que el humo de un cerillo apagado. Estaba perdida. Ella no sabía nada de eso.

Tenía tres meses para entregar las obras y dos semanas más para hacer una corta representación del significado de las mismas. Ella estaba realmente, realmente perdida.

La onda de calor se había extendido por más días de lo previsto, para mediados de semana, Anna sentía que se derretía como una bola de helado en un cono de mala calidad. Y si eso no bastaba para hacerla sentir lo suficientemente irritada, sus amigos Kristoff y Olaf completaban el deprimente panorama cuando salían de sus prácticas de atletismo y ella tenía que aguantar sus apestosos cuerpos saludarla en un abrazo efusivo. Ella simplemente estaba muriendo ante eso, pero era lo suficientemente amable como para aceptarlos sin despotricar ante ellos y su aparente falta de tacto con una chica que intentaba estar fresca y saludable. Todos esos días estuvo pensando en una historia para su guion teatral, nada la convencía, mucho menos las ideas idiotas de Kristoff que giraban en torno a renos que hablan y muñecos de nieve con gustos especiales por los abrazos. Anna no tenía idea de qué hacer, y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la beca se le iba de las manos.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo, Anna. Mucho, mucho tiempo —argumentó su rubio amigo, mordiendo su emparedado.

—¿Acaso escuchaste todo lo que tengo que hacer? El loco Blaine en verdad quiere a un erudito en las artes, yo soy realmente mala en muchas cosas, Kristoff. Y este colegio apenas nos apoya como para que de la noche a la mañana sea una dotada.

—Pero quieres la beca.

—Es mi única oportunidad para estudiar algo que realmente me gusta. Jamás podría costearme todos los gastos, ¿sabes? Y no quiero depender toda la vida de mi hermano. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por ganar. Aunque ahora mismo sólo he escrito un estúpido boceto sobre princesas y príncipes encantadores. Y si hablamos de composición musical… Bueno, creo que no quieres escuchar el adefesio que he creado con la flauta dulce.

Kristoff rio fuertemente y le dio un codazo a Olaf, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Anna.

—Creo que debes buscar ayuda entonces—dijo el chico de ojos grandes y cabello castaño.

—¿Hablas de hacer trampa y pagar a alguien para que haga el trabajo de Anna? —cuestionó Kristoff sin realmente entender.

—No, no, me refiero a que realmente debe buscar ayuda. Yo puedo ayudarte con tu guion sin problemas. Sólo te falta inspiración. Kristoff podría ayudarte…

Anna levantó una ceja, Kristoff era muy malo en todo, menos en los deportes.

—Vale, Kristoff puede servir de apoyo moral —terminó el chico. Anna soltó una risita mientras recibía la mueca de su rubio amigo.

—¡Bien! Eso suena excelente, ahora sólo falta… Todo lo demás. —Se rindió en su asiento—. ¿Alguien sabe componer? ¿Alguien me ayuda a no sonar demasiado desafinada? ¿Qué tal tocar un instrumento decente? Yo estoy perdida.

—¿Club de música? —Ayudó Kristoff—. Tomo clases con esta chica, todos han tomado clases con esta chica… El profesor la ama, aunque no sé realmente si ella ama a alguien. Es una especie de dotada, también está en el club de Ciencias, ganó un premio nacional el año pasado, ¿recuerdan? Salió en el periódico local. Creo que es profesional, o podría llegar a serlo, sus padres son jodidamente millonarios. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Realmente estoy sonando como alguien muy idiota?

Anna y Olaf se miraron entre sí y rieron por lo bajo.

—Ella no va a ayudar a Ana, Kristoff —apresuró Olaf—. Ella no ayuda a nadie.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curiosa.

—Elsa Storm —dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

* * *

Pronto el próximo capítulo


	2. La chica correcta

Hola, gente bonita. No esperaba tal bienvenida, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar comentarios. A los que me siguen y a los que me pusieron en sus favoritos a pesar de que era el primer capítulo. Señor anónimo, tosam, Where dreams are met, Yui Tainaka, laralala, Tsukinyan y Paula Hudson. Muchas gracias a todos.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es una traducción, es de mi autoría. Sólo quería aportar algo al fandom hispano. Por lo pronto pienso actualizar cada semana, pero justo en ésta tal vez actualice casi todos los días ya que la próxima estaré completamente ausente por asuntos personales.

Si notan algún error muy feo no duden en decirme, sé que tengo muchos, es mi primera historia y estoy colapsando un poco.

Disfruten.

P.d: acepto retos Elsanna!

* * *

Capítulo 2

La chica correcta

Sus dos mejores amigos le dijeron que debía rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo. Elsa no era una persona normal, estaban seguros. Ella no hablaría con Anna ni con nadie que no estuviera en su club de niños dotados; y ni siquiera estaban seguros si hablaba con ellos. Todo eso sólo la incitó aún más, como una especie de reto personal para dejar a sus amigos con las bocas cerradas.

Recordaba a Elsa, había tomado un par de clases con ella anteriormente. Elsa no miraba a nadie, sólo al profesor de turno. Era muy inteligente y nadie se le acercaba. Imanaba un porte bastante gélido, apacible y sin llamar mucho la atención. No se metía con nadie, entonces nadie se metía con ella. Anna jamás había hablado con ella en dos años, desde que la rubia se había inscrito en ese colegio. Tal vez lo único que había intercambiado con ella era un "esto es para ti", cuando el profesor de biología le había pedido que entregara los exámenes, pero no había tenido una respuesta por parte de la rubia. Ni siquiera estaba segura si recordaba su voz.

Los dedos de Anna tocaban una melodía apagada en su pupitre mientras veía a los alumnos entrar por la puerta. Estaba ansiosa. El aula en donde tomaría tutorías se fue llenando, era viernes; esta clase la tomaba sólo los viernes. Escuchó a sus compañeras de atrás hablando de los chicos nuevos, de lo guapo que se veía tal artista, de ropa, de citas a ciegas… Hasta que de la puerta entraron dos chicas. Era Elsa, que venía acompañada de una castaña que Anna identificó como Jane Porter. No parecían platicar. Ninguna mostraba signos de compañerismo siquiera. Anna se encontró preguntándose a sí misma si estaba segura de querer entablar una charla con alguna de ellas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y las observó sentarse dos asientos más allá del suyo, ambas hundidas en alguna especie de mundo insípido y nada divertido. Las dos chicas se enfrascaron en la lectura de sus libros.

El profesor entró minutos después. Nadie esperaba mucho de aquella clase, todos opinaban acerca de la educación y decían a qué universidad querían asistir. En teoría, el profesor ayudaría a disipar dudas. Lo único que hizo que hicieran fue un test de aptitudes; y después de terminar ya no había más qué hacer. Los chicos siguieron charlando como si el profesor no estuviera ahí.

Anna vagó con la mirada. Nadie prestaba atención y el profesor se encontraba llenando un crucigrama del periódico local. Miró a Elsa enseguida, la chica seguía leyendo. Un frío sudor recorrió su sien izquierda cuando se percató que llevaba un sweater azul cobalto, delgado, encima de una blusa azul cielo. Probablemente esa chica no estaba muriéndose de calor como todos los mortales de esa sala, en cambio, Elsa se encontraba totalmente seca, como si el calor no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez que Ana la veía detenidamente, pero tenía un recuerdo vago de la primera vez que la vio, ella había creído fervientemente que Elsa era muy bonita, a pesar de que su carácter antisocial la alejara de toda mirada furtiva.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella? Porque creo que alguien ha recapacitado y ya no quiere hacerlo —picó Kristoff.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo con convicción, aún ensimismada.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que no encontrarás mejor momento que éste. El profesor no te regañará por levantarte.

_ "Tú puedes",_ se dijo. _"Olvida que eres torpe haciendo estas cosas, que la última vez casi mueres de un infarto al intentar hablar con éste chico apuesto de Literatura, que olvidas lo que tienes que decir y te vas maravillosamente por las ramas… Espera, eso no está ayudando"._ Miró con superioridad mal actuada a Kristoff. Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la chica. Las dos sillas que la separaban parecían kilómetros ahora. Escuchó la risita de burla que emitió su amigo ante sus pasos vacilantes. Anna se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando con los hombros en alto.

—Esto… Hola.

La castaña que acompañaba a Elsa volteó a verla. Anna simplemente no había podido emitir palabra a la rubia, por lo tanto, sus pies la habían llevado al otro lado de su dirección original. No sabía si era su torpeza o si simplemente era que Elsa emanaba un repelente hacia todo ser que intentara acercársele.

—Hola —contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, hecho que sorprendió a Anna. Estabas segura que era igual de inanimada que una estatua hace un rato—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, no… Bueno, no sé, yo realmente no sé cómo comenzar. —Trastabilló, mirando de reojo a Elsa que leía un libro sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Vale, ¿qué tal si solo lo dejas fluir? —apremió la chica aún con buen humor.

—Soy Anna —soltó torpemente. _"Pedazo de idiota, ella sabe quién eres"._ Trató de recordar si ésta chica estaba o no en el club de música—. Y me preguntaba si tú me podrías ayudar con una composición.

La castaña siguió la vista de Anna, que aún seguía mirando a Elsa.

—Sé quién eres, Anna, hemos estado desde el básico juntas, ¿recuerdas? —Jane sonrió con dulzura cuando Anna enrojeció ferozmente—. Y creo que te decepcionaré en este momento. Soy buena en Ciencias, pero creo que lo que me pides no se me da muy bien. Probablemente terminemos haciendo algo completamente caótico.

Anna se sentía estúpida en ese momento.

—Oh, lo siento, yo en verdad… Bueno, no es que haya pensado que… y yo no sé realmente por qué vine, pero estaba con esto en mente… Y creo que… —Se mordió la lengua—. Uno de mis amigos me ha dicho que estabas en el club de música _—"Mentirosa"—._ Así que supongo que me tendré que desquitar con ellos ahora que me he enterado que… Bueno, tal vez seamos un desastre en ésto.

Jane rio por lo bajo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido hablar.

La clase terminó. Anna tenía que aguantar las burlas de Kristoff, posiblemente, hasta el final del periodo y, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido sin intentarlo, se dejó hacer por su amigo. Realmente se sentía ridícula. Iría a su casillero, tomaría sus cosas y se olvidaría de pedir ayuda a desconocidos de una vez por todas; pero una voz la detuvo antes de poder siquiera dos pasos más.

—Hey, espera. —Era Jane—. Creo que realmente no era la indicada, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a la chica, mientras peleaba con la mirada con Kristoff que aún le hacía gestos en la lejanía.

—Mirabas a Elsa, ¿es así?

—¿Qué?, ¿eh?

_"Genial, tal vez deberías ser más obvia la próxima vez"._

—Estás en el club de teatro. Te he visto actuar en algunas obras estudiantiles. Mi hermano menor ayuda a veces en el equipo de audio, es una especie de nerd en esas cosas. Me he enterado que el profesor les dio la oportunidad de una beca. ¿Por eso necesitas ayuda?

Anna se sintió muy mal al no reconocer al hermano de Jane. Su mundo de amistades se basaba en Kristoff y Olaf. Y un poco de sujetos anónimos en la red. Los chicos de teatro eran la onda y eso, pero eran solo sus compañeros.

—Realmente necesito la ayuda y sí, es una beca. Pero sería más fácil bajar a los infiernos y volver a la tierra con vida que ganarla.

Jane rio por lo bajo.

—Entonces creo que ella es una buena opción para poder comenzar el camino hacia el triunfo.

—¿Ella…?

—Elsa —susurró—. Y te daré una pequeña pista porque es lo único que se me es permitido. Chocolates, nunca le hacen mal a nadie. Sólo sé persistente, ¿vale? —. Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a alejarse de ella—. Ah, y Anna, la próxima vez espero que camines hacia la chica correcta. —Y se fue.


	3. No, no quiero un chocolate

Yo sólo puedo decir: ¡GRACIAS! Soy realmente muy mala en esto, no esperaba que alguien siquiera se atreviera a leerme. debo decir que estoy muy emocionada con todo, y esta pareja me parece fascinante, así que mientras tengo este ánimo en serio espero sus retos que trataré de cumplir con gusto.

Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, ya lo tenía listo pero he salido con mi familia unos días. Espero que les guste, prometo hacer los capítulos más largos, es sólo que ahora no me sale del todo porque siento que sigo en la introducción. Les dije que era mala. Tal vez necesite ayuda luego.

Notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

No, no quiero un chocolate

Anna no tenía idea de por qué se había tomado la molestia de tardar tanto en elegir, tampoco estaba segura de por qué había comprado aquella barra de chocolate tan apetitosa; Anna, ante todo, no estaba nada segura de por qué ahora sus pasos la dirigían automáticamente hacia _esa _mesa prohibida. De lo único que estaba segura era que el chocolate era la llave, la respuesta a algo que no encontraba aún.

La mesa, la silla; y en la silla, la chica. La chica era Elsa. Sola, en la cafetería con el estruendo hacia a su alrededor. Todos gritando, hablando, comiendo; y Elsa enfrascada en su lectura, sin prestar atención al mundo exterior, como si estuviera sumergida en una cápsula de aire en la que sólo ella tenía entrada.

Anna se paró frente a ella, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al frente con dudas. Esperaba a que Elsa levantara la vista, como lo haría una persona normal, amigable. Eso no sucedió.

—Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme? —Esperó cinco segundos, no hubo respuesta. Se empezó a impacientar—. Vale, sólo estaré aquí un minuto.

Miró a Kristoff y Olaf en la lejanía, ambos escondían una sonrisa tras sus hamburguesas. Anna se sentó, aún esperando a que Elsa contestara.

—Bueno, Elsa, ¿no? Escuché que estabas en el club de música, yo realmente quería hablarte el otro día con desesperación, pero mis pies me llevaron a… Espera, ¿dije desesperación? Quise decir que necesitaba hablar contigo para pedirte ayuda, no es que no estuviera desesperada, porque tal vez lo esté un poco ahora mismo que empecé a divagar y… —Sostuvo su mano izquierda con la derecha y observó con pánico a la rubia —. Necesito tu ayuda.

Elsa hizo un movimiento con sus largos dedos y pasó la hoja del libro. Siguió leyendo.

"_¿Acaso me ha escuchado siquiera? Oh, por dios, ella en verdad me está ignorando. ¡Ella en verdad es una estatua, una estatua de hielo!"._

Anna respiró profundo y tomó el silencio como un pase para seguir hablando.

—Entonces… Mi nombre es Anna Summers. Y esperaba que fuéramos… ¿compañeras? —Estiró la mano para demostrar camaradería, pero Elsa la siguió ignorando—. Y también tengo un chocolate para ti.

Los ojos azul cobalto de la rubia se levantaron sólo entonces. Anna sintió que el aire se le iba. Elsa la miró apenas y negó con un movimiento de cabeza para, a continuación, cambiar de página.

—¿No? —Inquirió Anna—. ¿No al chocolate? ¿No a…?

—No tengo intención alguna de ayudarte. No, no quiero el chocolate —por fin dijo Elsa, cerrando apenas los ojos y levantándose en la acción. A continuación, se quitó las gafas de lectura que llevaba y las introdujo en un estuche negro.

Anna observó todo el procedimiento, le pareció que jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos tan fríos como aquellos. Unas dagas serpenteantes que se clavaban en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Y sus palabras, sueltas, fugaces y mordaces; con aquel susurro seseante y grave que parecía provenir de otra dimensión.

Elsa emitió un "con permiso" y Anna reprodujo su voz en su memoria una y otra vez hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que Elsa escapaba.

—¡Hey, espera! —Saltó de la silla para interceptarla—. Eres la única que puede ayudarme, por favor. ¡Elsa, no te vayas!

La campana sonó cuando Elsa salía de la cafetería. La chica era como un reloj exacto.

Kristoff y Olaf se reunieron con ella enseguida. Ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la empezaron a arrastrar sin complicaciones hacia su siguiente clase. Anna estaba con una mueca de derrota.

—Ella me ha ignorado, ella realmente me ha dejado hablando sola; y cuando al fin dijo algo, bueno, se negó. No quiere ayudarme, ¡a pesar de que no le he dicho en qué!

—Elsa tiene dos puntos. Ana, lo siento, usted no tiene ninguno. —Se burló su rubio amigo que aún la sostenía.

—No ha aceptado mi chocolate, ¿qué se supone que haría con él? Jane dijo que era la clave, espera, ¿dijo eso? Oh, por Dios, ¿y si era una pista para no ofrecerle chocolate? ¿Y si Elsa es alérgica?

—Ella no es alérgica al chocolate. —Jane Porter los alcanzó con dos libros extra gruesos en los brazos. Sonrió de medio lado a todos y se situó al frente—. Te veo en el siguiente periodo, Anna.

Acto seguido, se fue.

Anna distinguió a Jane entre el gentío de alumnos que se atrincheraban en la puerta del salón de química. Se puso la mochila al hombro y corrió hacia ella agitando la mano, tenía cinco minutos antes de entrar a su clase.

—Haz fallado.

—Ha sido de lo más patético. —Aseguró, empezando a alejarse de los demás alumnos—. Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman Elsa, la reina de hielo.

—¿La llaman así? —Jane rio.

—Oh, sí. O al menos es lo que me ha dicho Kristoff.

—Elsa es un poco… No le gusta entablar amistades.

—¿Acaso no eres su amiga?

—¿Lo parezco? —Jane abrió los ojos—. Bueno, estamos en el mismo club. Me ha costado dos años lograr algunas palabras con ella, ¿sabes? Es una chica difícil. Lo que sé de ella es pura casualidad; y a veces estamos juntas porque solemos estudiar en nuestros ratos libres, ¿eso suena muy guay, no?

Anna asintió con una sonrisa, sin decir lo admirable que le parecía el hecho de que Elsa interactuara con una persona, al menos, para estudiar.

—¿Para qué era el chocolate?

—¿No lo ha querido? Estaba casi segura que ama los chocolates, es la única cosa que no me niega.

—Tal vez eres el único humano que pueda hablar con ella. Me ha ignorado olímpicamente.

—Vale. —Jane suspiró—. Te dije que seas persistente. Hoy tendrás que esperar hasta las cinco para irte a casa, no más ni menos. Ella saldrá por la puerta principal a esa hora, entonces podrás abordarla con más confianza.

—¿Cinco? Eso es… muy tarde. ¿Ella se queda hasta esa hora todos los días?

—Tendrá que ser a esa hora por hoy. Confía en mí. Ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para tomar mi clase; y a ti también.

—¡Jane, espera! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ayudarme?

—Porque eres la primera que intenta hablar con ella, Anna. Debo decir, eres la primera persona que logra sacarle unas palabras en la primera "charla". Sé que lograrás sacarle algo más que una ecuación y definiciones. Cuando Elsa toca el violonchelo… Es simplemente impresionante, y si alguien necesita ayuda en algo de lo que ella en verdad ama, entonces creo que definitivamente algo habrá de ocurrir ahí.

Jane le ofreció una última sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su aula.

* * *

¡Su primer encuentro como tal! ¿qué les pareció?

YuiTainaka: gracias por seguirme, agradezco que te pases por aquí, estaré esperándote en los demás capítulos!

Hinata-Tsuki: ¡su review extra largo me ha alegrado mucho! Con respecto a sus problemas con Olaf, tengo en mente a un chico menudo de cabellos castaño y nariz más grande lo normal jaja, ¿eso ayuda? estoy pensando seriamente sobre los poderes de Elsa, creo que ponerlos le daría un asunto muy interesante a la trama. Elsa y Jane son unas especie de amigas, sí. O es lo más cercano a eso, después de todo estamos hablando de La reina de hielo, chica difícil en mi opinión. ¡Miles de Gracias por todo!

Tosam: ¡gracias de nuevo por la review! estaré actualizando pronto.

rustjacque12: ¡Hola! Siento que Olaf como humanos traerá algunos problemas jaja creo que nadie se lo imagina así. Tendré que hacer un dibujo en algún momento. Jane no es mi Oc, no, no, ella es la protagonista de Tarzan, ¿recuerdas? Ella me encanta, he de decirlo. Pronto más actualizaciones. Gracias, gracias, gracias.


	4. La sala de música del segundo piso

**... Entonces estaba inspirada y ha salido esto. ¡Capítulo 4!**

**Notas al final :D**

* * *

Capítulo 4

La sala de música del segundo piso

Para suerte de Anna —o mala, cualquiera sea el caso—, se tuvo que quedar limpiando el teatro en donde todo el grupo estuvo ensayando y armando una escenografía esa tarde. No era realmente mucho lo que tenía que hacer, pero por estar pensando en las mil maneras de encontrarse con la señorita Storm, el tiempo se le fue volando sin siquiera haber podido terminar del todo. Eran las cinco menos cinco cuando se percató que se le había hecho tarde. Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas cuando salió disparada hacia la salida, rezando por encontrarse con Elsa en el camino.

El aire caliente le pegó en el rostro apenas estuvo afuera, eran casi las cinco y el sol ya no estaba en su punto, sin embargo, aún sentía una ola bochornosa penetrarle la ropa. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizar a su corazón que golpeteaba fuertemente en su cuerpo por estar corriendo. Elsa saldría en cualquier momento si Jane estaba en lo correcto, de otra forma, se habría quedado en vano divagando y haciendo la limpieza sola.

Hacia al frente, la reja del colegio estaba cerrada, a sus lados un jardín amplio; y hacia atrás, la puerta de madera que la llevaba de nueva cuenta hacia dentro. Un ruido sordo de la enorme puerta de madera al abrirse, Anna mirando hacia atrás.

Elsa dirigió su vista en ella, un segundo, como si estuviese sorprendida de encontrar a alguien ahí a esa hora. Anna tragó, sintiendo de pronto algo atorado en la garganta, ¿quería llorar? No, definitivamente no quería llorar. La puerta cerrándose y Elsa bajando las siete escaleras que las separaban, con la mirada al frente y una seguridad que Anna no sabía de dónde tomar. Cuando Elsa pasó a su lado, Anna pudo distinguir el aroma dulzón y fresco que su compañera de clases despedía. Estaba mareada.

—Estuve esperándote —confesó a Elsa que ya se encontraba a sus espaldas—. No me dejaste terminar en el almuerzo.

Elsa no dejó de caminar, se dirigía con la misma tranquilidad hacia la reja de salida.

—¿Vas a ignorarme de nuevo? Oh, no sabía que la señorita Storm fuera tan egocéntrica y grosera con las personas —Rugió.

Silencio. Y Elsa parándose en seco. El estómago de Anna se hizo pequeño, ¿por qué rayos había dicho tal cosa? Elsa definitivamente lograba sacarla de control.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿qué he dicho?! ¡Así sólo no vas a lograr nada, Summers! Retira, lo dicho, retira lo dicho, pedazo de idiota."_

—Lo siento, lo siento Elsa, no quería sonar tan horriblemente mal, no eres egocéntrica, dios, no puedes serlo, pero soy tan idiota a veces, ya debes haberlo notado, no significa que yo… es decir, tú… Por dios, olvida lo que te dije, estaba un poco alterada porque creí que tal vez me ignorabas y yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante…

—Señorita Summers —La interrumpió, sin verla—. Creo que he dejado claro en nuestro último encuentro que no la ayudaría. Sigo en esa posición, y si piensa que el seguirme o esperar tantas horas para encontrarse conmigo cambiará algo, déjeme decirle que está totalmente equivocada y está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. No doy tutorías, no recibo ni doy ayuda, no necesito nada de usted, así como también no espero que usted me necesite jam…

—Pero te necesito, Elsa…

La voz de Anna salió tan suplicante, que ella misma se sorprendió al escucharla de ese modo. Estaba segura que quería dejar a Elsa hablar.

Anna escuchó un leve suspiro. Los ojos de Elsa la miraron ahora; sus brazos ocupados por un par de libros se oprimieron a su pecho como si estuviera a la defensiva.

—Siento escucharlo, si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Anna se urgió cuando la rubia salió del recinto, tenía que alcanzarla. Necesitaba la beca, ella necesitaba a Elsa, la cuestión era, ¿cómo acercarse a la Reina de hielo cuando ella simplemente pasaba de todos desde el día, posiblemente, en que nació?

—Puedes llamarme Anna —Le gritó a su espalda, tratando de seguir su apresurado paso—. Y debes saber, Elsa, que tienes aquí a la chica más persistente que jamás hayas conocido.

Anna vio cómo los hombros de Elsa se alzaron levemente y sonrió al saber que al menos había causado algo en la chica, sea lo que sea que aquello hubiera significado, sin embargo, paró su caminar, sabiendo de antemano que esa batalla la había perdido de nuevo; pero la guerra seguía y ella no pensaba dejarse caer tan fácil.

—Elsa tres, Anna cero. ¡Esto es tan divertido! —celebró Kristoff.

Anna murmuró algo y le dio un pisotón antes de que el chico pusiera seguir riéndose de ella.

—Estoy segura que nunca le podrías sacar un hola a esa chica, así que deja de chincharme, pequeña rubia —le dijo al fin, cabreada.

—Claro que podría sacarle más que un hola —La siguió mientras escondía su sonrisa—. Estás hablando con un experto en el amor, Anna. Verás, cualquier chica caería ante mí tan sólo con usar mi magia.

—Agh, y hablando de egocéntricos.

Kristoff siguió picándola hasta que entraron a su clase y se encontraron con Olaf. El chico menudo le extendió un papel amarillo a Anna y explicó con un susurro mientras el profesor de Lenguas parloteaba algo.

—Es de Jane, me lo ha dado hace un rato, al entrar—. Explicó y Anna asintió empezándose a morder el labio inferior. Posiblemente eran sus siguientes instrucciones.

_Anna_

_No tienes que decirme que has fallado de nuevo. Esto es tan divertido, con sólo ver la cara de Elsa hoy fue suficiente para enterarme, ¿sabes que ha estado murmurando durante horas? Muy probablemente la has enfadado, y debo decirte que es la muestra de sentimientos más grande que ha enseñado en años. Tú debes obtener un premio por esto, no importa lo que hayas hecho._

_ Por otro lado, tu siguiente tarea: la sala de música del segundo piso, media hora después de clases, cuando Albert el conserje haya dejado de limpiar cerca del baño de chicas. _

_ Con cariño, Jane._

Anna rio entre dientes, escondiendo el papel cuando el profesor pasó a su lado. Unos metros más allá Jane la miraba con la misma sonrisa. Ya no se sentía tan sola, luchando con el poder de hielo de la reina.

El conserje se había retirado desde hace ya cinco minutos atrás. Anna suspiró, quería esperar un par más para empezar a trabajar en lo que sea que debería trabajar. Jane sólo le había dicho "sala de música", no estaba segura qué se debería encontrar ahí.

En primera instancia, Anna vagó por los corredores del segundo piso sin atreverse a llegar a la sala correcta, después miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que ya había esperado bastante. Le llamó la atención la melodía que iba aumentando de volumen mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo, posiblemente el profesor de música se encontraba ahí. ¿Por qué Jane la llevaría hasta el profesor? Paró en seco y miró a través del cristal de la puerta de madera y, sólo entonces, pudo distinguir la melena rubia de Elsa. Ella estaba tocando el piano.

Anna dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se resguardó al lado derecho, fuera de la vista. ¡Jane la había llevado hacia Elsa! Pero… ¿ahora qué?

_"Definitivamente, no puedo entrar y decir algo como 'Hey, Elsa, ¿me recuerdas? Soy la misma chica que prometió hostigarte hasta que aceptaras ayudarme en lo que aún no me dejas decirte'. Wow, wow, espera, yo no la hostigo. ¿O sí? Oh, por dios, tal vez yo lo estoy haciendo en verdad, ¿puede demandarme por algo así? ¡Yo sólo quiero una beca, Elsa! Bien, bien, respira, tal vez sólo debas esperar, sí, esperar. Sólo eso."_

Y lo hizo, espero todos los días por una semana ahí, sentada en ese mismo sitio, en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, cada vez que ya no quedaba más gente en el colegio. Esperó a que Elsa tocara muchas melodías, se confundiera en algunas más y terminara completando el panorama con otras aún más hermosas que las anteriores. Esperó y aguantó el cuatro, cinco, seis, siete de Elsa y el cero de ella que Kristoff le recordó todos los días. Pero esperaba, tranquila, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escuchaba el sonido del piano siento tocado por los dedos de Elsa. Y se iba antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la última melodía. Todos los días iba con la convicción de hablar con ella. Todos los días regresaba a casa sin poder hacerlo; pero fue en esos momentos de vacilación mientras la escuchaba cuando, a través del pequeño cristal que las separaba, fue consciente que los guantes que normalmente llevaba la reina de hielo estaban fuera cuando tocaba. Sólo entonces pudo ver las pálidas manos de Elsa, y sus dedos moverse con tanta maestría como si hubiesen sido creados para esa acción.

Entonces llegó ese martes. Apresuró el paso después de que el conserje había abandonado su puesto y se encontró con que la puerta de la sala de música se encontraba cerrada. Elsa no estaba. Anna sintió una punzada de pesar al no saber qué hacer ahora. Elsa nunca había faltado a clases, ¿o sí? Tampoco la había visto ese día, lo que probablemente venía a significar algo fuera de lo normal.

—Pensé que se había rendido, señorita Summers.

Anna volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y, con el susto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y terminó chocando contra la puerta cerrada de la sala de música. Elsa la miraba con una seriedad que no sabía descifrar. Anna carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No, no, es decir, te dije que no lo haría. ¿No es así?

—Eso dijo.

—No te vi en clases hoy, no te vi en ningún lugar, has faltado.

Era la primera vez que Anna veía a Elsa en pantalones, normalmente llevaba faldas o vestidos, no es que le sentara mal, de hecho, siempre le había parecido una especie de princesita en contraposición de todos los que se encontraban en ese colegio. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, también pudo notar que no llevaba nada encima que no fuera una blusa blanca que se había arremangado hasta los codos. Tampoco llevaba los guantes. Elsa se veía absolutamente hermosa en ese instante.

Elsa oprimió las llaves que llevaba en su mano izquierda y las metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Summers.

—Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Anna.

—Creí haber dicho que no la ayudaría, entonces estamos a mano.

-Te ves ... diferente.

Elsa levantó una ceja. Sus mejillas antes coloreadas en un sutil carmesí se elevaron dos tonos más.

—Eso tampoco es de su incumbencia.

—Oh, vamos, era más bien un cumplido. Entonces… si me dejaras decirte en lo que necesito ayuda tal vez nosotras podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para…

—No, ahora deje de molestarme, señorita Summers.

Anna sonrió, ahora mismo sentía una estúpida seguridad que no sabía cuánto le tardaría, así que tenía que aprovechar ahora que la reina de hielo estaba hablando y no sólo la ignoraba como siempre.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera una anciana? Por dios, estoy muy segura que tenemos la misma edad.

—No suelo hablar con tanta confianza con personas que…

—¿No conoces? Ese es el problema, ya me conoces, soy Anna Summers, ¿recuerdas? Al parecer mi apellido te resulta fascinante porque no has dejado de repetirlo.

_"Madre, ¿de verdad he dicho eso? ¡No puedes retractarte Summers!"_

—Sólo vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé, te he escuchado toda la semana ensayar la misma canción al inicio, te confundes cuando vas a terminar porque te desconcentras, si tan solo cerraras esa ventana tal vez… no sé, podrías dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estuvieras pensando y entonces podría terminar gloriosamente esa melodía.

Elsa no hizo ningún gesto ante el discurso de Anna.

—¿Has estado espiándome?

—Oh, ¿entonces ahora si hay confianza como para tutearme?

—Usted me ha estado observando, Summers, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

—Escucharme, eso es lo que debes hacer. Un minuto, sólo eso te pido. No me ignores, por favor…

Elsa sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar se quedó plantada en el umbral, sin mirar a Anna.

—Tienes un minuto. No más.

La sonrisa de Anna se ensanchó y casi estuvo a punto de abrazar a Elsa; pero espabiló y se concentró para poder resumir todo en pocos segundos.

—Están ofertando una beca a una universidad. Quiero ganar, Elsa. Mi madre no gana lo suficiente como para costearme algo más que el colegio, y mi hermano… Ya no quiero depender de él, ¿entiendes? Entonces la única manera de independizarme y ayudar a mamá es irme, pero para eso necesito entregar todo este trabajo que el loco Blaine nos ha dejado. Él necesita a un erudito realmente, nos ha pedido una composición musical y teatral, además de aprender a tocar un instrumento, ¿entiendes que estoy flipando? Y por eso… Te necesito.

El silencio fue lo único que se hizo presente. Elsa se tomó un tiempo para responder.

—No puedo ayudarte, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero…

—Puedes pedir ayuda a algún profesor. No te ayudaré, Summers, tan sólo deja de molestarme.

Anna no dijo nada, nunca se había sentido tan rechazada. ¡Ella había aguantado tanto a la reina de hielo!

—Eres detestable —al fin dijo.

Elsa la miró con la boca entreabierta. Ana estaba furiosa.

—Bien, lo soy, pero recuerda que nunca te pedí que te acercaras a mí, ahora tienes todo el derecho a alejarte. Hasta nunca.

Entró a la sala y fue directo al piano de cola, Anna le siguió los pasos, eso no terminaba ahí, si Elsa quería pelea, ¡entonces la tendría! Pero Elsa no estaba en condiciones y Anna apenas lo notaba. Elsa perdió las fuerzas y tuvo que sostenerse firmemente.

—Oh, cielos, estás…

Entonces Anna la tocó.

—¡No me toques! —Los ojos asesinos de Elsa clavados en su cuerpo—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—Bien, bien, no lo volveré a hacer, pero Elsa, ¡estas ardiendo! Por eso no has asistido a las clases, estabas en la enfermería, por eso… Oh, dios, soy tan tonta. ¡Soy una idiota! Perdóname, sólo deja que te ayude.

—Aléjate Summers, no necesito tu ayuda, te he dicho que te vayas.

—No voy a dejarte así…

- ¡Basta!

Anna sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Elsa estaba enferma, por eso andaba sin toda esa ropa como de costumbre, tenía fiebre. Y ella la estaba molestando, ella le había dicho detestable…

—Bien… Lo siento. Voy a dejarte.

_"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Anna. La estás dejando sola, ella está enferma… Pero Elsa quiere estar sola. Tú solo haz empeorado todo. Eres horrible. Eres tú la detestable"._

—Voy a dejarte sólo si me dejas llevarte de nuevo a la enfermería —continuó—. Dejaré de molestarte y pedir tu ayuda, lo prometo, Elsa. Sólo… sólo vamos a la enfermería, por favor. No debiste salir de ahí, debiste llamar a tus padres.

—¿Nunca te rindes?

Anna sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que Elsa había cedido.

—Nunca —respondió.

De eso estaba segura.

* * *

**_Where dreams are met: ¡en serio espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios._**

**_rustjacque12: ¡Sí! Jane de Tarzan jaja. espero que no suene tan raro. En cuanto a Olaf, he visto muchos fanarts de él, y no sé si mi dibujo quede lo suficientemente lindo como para defender la imagen en mi cabeza, de cualquier forma, haré el esfuerzo. ¡Ya he actualizado!_**

**_AlexNeco: gracias por seguirme Alex, me da mucha felicidad que varias personas me lean, es casi increíble. Ahora al fic, claro que habrá amor, mucho amor jaja. No sé, tal vez luego tendré que cambiar la categoría, pero será mucho después cuando esto avance._**

**_Hinata Tsuki: ¡Alguien me extraño! Me voy a desmayar de la emoción, en serio ustedes merecen muchos regalos a partir de ahora. En este capítulo hubo más avance que en cualquier otro, me parece. Creo que desde ya estaré metiendo a Elsa a la historia, y explicando un poco de su vida. Ya verán todo lo que he preparado en estos días de ocio._**

**_Freya chan: las reviews me sacan el lado más emocional jaja. No esperaba tantas, lo juro. Gracias por leerme :)_**

**_Mandyy: gracias, voy a estar actualizando._**

**_Krystelcg19: he pensado mucho en la beca, tarararaaaan, realmente no sé qué gisros le daré a la historia, pero una parte de mí ya está pensando en hacer una segunda parte sin haber terminado esta XD. Creo que Jane es una especie de... Celestina jaja. Gracias por leerme ;)_**

**_Wow, no esperaba tantos comentarios, muchas gracias chicos, me alegra que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla._**

**_Hasta la próxima ;)_**


	5. La hija del jefe de mi hermano

**Tenía planeado algo distinto, quería meter a Elsa a la historia ya, pero con la inspiración no se puede, ahora lo sé. Así que aquí está lo que salió al final de cuentas.**

**¡Notitas al final!**

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_La hija del jefe de mi hermano_

Anna tensó un poco los músculos de la espalda y dejó su cuerpo a la deriva, flotando y mirando al techo cubierto de cristales. El brillo matutino le lastimaba un poco la vista. El agua le tapaba los oídos, y apenas escuchaba un murmullo de voces que provenían de la piscina de al lado, en donde unos pequeños aprendían a nadar con la ayuda de sus padres y varios instructores. Era un sábado muy temprano, en comparación con la hora acostumbrada que tenía para levantarse normalmente los fines de semana. ¿La razón de su inusual comportamiento? Tenía una amargura recorriéndole todo el cuerpo que no se podía quitar encima. Una vocecita que le susurraba que no lo lograría. Una vocecita muy parecida a la de la señorita Storm.

Había perdido. Sentía que había perdido. El agua, por el momento, era la única cosa que la tranquilizaba; nadar un rato en la piscina, dejarse llevar por las ondas, por el amortiguado silencio cuando se hundía en las profundidades y el mundo desaparecía. Tensó el cuerpo y se comenzó a hundir poco a poco.

_"Vas a graduarte y encontrar un empleo. Probablemente serás mesera unos meses en este pueblo de mierda. Cuando te fastidies que te miren las piernas, terminarás en el video centro en donde te pagarán una miseria. Pero dejarás de depender de mamá. Dejarás respirar a Eugene"._

Anna abrió los ojos bajo el agua y aguantó la respiración. Sintió una presión en el pecho, una que se confundía con la del agua y otra, que no sabía de dónde surgía.

_"… Aunque ella te ayudara, ¿en verdad creíste que ganarías?"._

Pisó el fondo. El ruido del agua en sus oídos es lo único que llegaba a ella. Un silbido incesante le indicaba el pasar de los segundos.

_"Eres tan idiota a veces…"._

Se empujó con el pie izquierdo y se ayudó con los brazos hasta salir a la superficie. De nuevo los ruidos de los niños. El chapoteadero. El ruido de un silbato que avisaba que tenía que salir ya. Habría competiciones en un rato. Nadó hasta la escalera y subió. El cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Los hombros también le dolían. Se sentó en una de las esquinas y clavó su vista en el agua, lucía muy clara y azul; tormentosa cuando algunos chicos empezaban a lanzarse. Azul y tormentosa, como los ojos de la grosera señorita Storm.

_ —Deja de mirarme, Summers._

_ —Perdón, perdón, pero temo que termines en el suelo en cualquier momento. Me sorprende que aún puedas mantenerte en pie._

_ —Estoy bien._

_ —¿Con treinta y nueve grados? Dime, ¿ya empezaste a delirar, no es cierto?_

Recuerdos. Elsa no quiso ir a la enfermería, pero había marcado a alguien en su celular. Apenas unas cuantas palabras sin significado, un "Ven". Un automóvil negro, diez minutos después, la esperaba en la puerta. Anna la observó irse con el mismo paso seguro de siempre. No quiso su ayuda. Elsa no soportaba el contacto físico y Anna empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que sí soportaba esa chica.

—¡Anna!

—Ariel, hola, ¿competencias?

Anna se levantó de su sitio para saludar a una de las chicas que había conocido visitando frecuentemente la piscina pública. Ariel era mayor que ella, estaba en natación y era la mejor de todos, con sólo mirarla a los ojos Anna podía ver el potencial desbordando de la chica.

—Las regionales serán pronto. El entrenador cree que debemos empezar con estos juegos amistosos, ¿pero sabes qué? La mitad no lo está haciendo en serio.

—Y eso es…

—Es un golpe en el trasero, ¿cómo competir con todos estos vagos? Las regionales son mi pase a la estatal y entrenando con ellos es como entrenar atletismo con mi querida abuela de ochenta años.

Anna rio ante el comentario y se volvió a sentar en donde estaba antes. Ariel la siguió.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó la mayor.

—La onda de calor me está matando.

—Oh, creí que… No sé, había pasado algo. Por un momento me preocupé.

Anna miró a su amiga. Una vez le había dicho a Ariel que sólo asistía ahí cuando no se encontraba del todo bien.

—¿Cómo convences a alguien de hacer algo que te ha dejado en claro que no quiere, cuando ya has prometido no acercarte más a esa persona?

—¿Oh, es un acertijo nuevo?

—Uno de vida o muerte.

—Me gustan esos. Veamos, posiblemente debas… No, definitivamente no, aunque… Eso tampoco. Entonces… Esto es tan confuso. Creo que no tengo respuestas. ¿Romper tu promesa? No creo que seas de ese tipo. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Una chica del colegio. Necesito su ayuda, pero ella es tan… imposible.

—¿Ella es tu única opción?

—Era la mejor opción; y no va a ceder, Elsa es…

—¿Elsa?

—Elsa Storm, sí, es un maldito bloque de hielo, juro que no la aguanto y a la vez es como si…

—Elsa, ¿la hija del dueño de la compañía Storm?

Anna parpadeó, no estaba segura de lo que hablaba Ariel pero conocía esa empresa demasiado. Su hermano trabajaba ahí y Kristoff había dejado en claro que la familia de Elsa tenía mucho dinero.

—Eso… ¿creo? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Ariel la miró con la boca abierta y, luego de un momento de duda, se echó a reír.

—Oh, cielos, ¡Anna! ¿En verdad hablas en serio? ¿Le estás pidiendo ayuda a esa chica? ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura si es humana! Es tan detestable. Su padre mantiene vivo a nuestro equipo de natación, así que en ocasiones nos invita a sus fiestas de etiqueta, ya sabes, teatritos de hombres ricos; pero Elsa es… Es tan inhumana, todo en ella es tan frío y… Frío. ¿Ella realmente te habla?

—Sí bueno… yo…

—Y su madrastra, ¡agh! Estoy segura que el señor Storm se casó con ella para que la señora pasara a ser la imagen bonita en las fiestas. ¡Oh! Pero no todo es tan malo, está su hermanastra, ella es la cosa más dulce que podrás encontrar, digo, la familia es demasiado disfuncional como para que la cereza fuera aún más horrible.

Anna soltó el aire que llevaba aguantando en sus pulmones. No sabía nada de Elsa, no tenía idea de quién era Elsa. ¡De quién carajos le hablaban ahora! ¿Cerezas? ¿Madrastas y…?

—Yo… Me tengo que ir.

—¿Ir? Oh, bueno, ¿dije algo malo?

_"¡Oh, no! Pero debo repetir que soy la mujer más tonta del mundo. ¡Estuve hablando con la hija del jefe de Eugene! Esto es tan enredado, ¿no van a despedirlo, o sí? ¡Ella no es tan mala, no diría algo como 'Eh, papá, esa chica me acosa, a la horca'! Espera, ¿qué? Yo no la acoso, ¡prometí no hacerlo! No es que lo hiciera antes… Yo. Mátenme"._

—No, no, sólo recordé que Eugene me pidió el desayuno de hoy, seguramente se debe estar despertando ahora. Es su día libre, suele dormir hasta tarde.

Recogió su toalla del suelo y salió huyendo antes de que Ariel quisiera indagar ante su reacción.

La puerta de su casa se abrió con brusquedad y Anna prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina. Su hermano estaba a punto de meterse una cucharada de cereal en la boca pero cuando la vio se quedó estático.

—¿Una estampida pasó sobre ti?

—¡Por qué carajo no me dijiste que la hija de tu jefe era mi compañera de clases!

Eugene levantó una ceja y miró con incredulidad a su hermana.

—Bueno, debe ser porque ESE hecho no era trascendente para mí. Espera, yo ni siquiera sabía ese hecho, ¿Elsa Storm está en tu colegio?

—¡Sí!

—Oh, ¿realmente es tan bonita? He visto un cuadro en la oficina de su padre, la vez que me llamó para casi despedirme por… No debería estar contándote esto.

—¿Despedirte?

—No escuchaste eso, Anna. Pasó hace mucho, ya no importa.

—Te iban a despedir, ¿por qué? ¿Eso lo sabe mamá?

—Anna…

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Era una injusticia?

—Mira Anna… No, no era una injusticia, era una idiotez. Fue un descuido de mi parte. Le prometí a Storm que no pasaría de nuevo, y yo no rompo mis promesas, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, pasó hace mucho, sigo con el empleo, tranquila, ¿sí?

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás y sostuvo su mano derecha con la izquierda. A veces sentía que se perdía mucho de la vida de su hermano.

—Bien, sólo… Estoy un poco estresada, así que perdona.

—No te preocupes, así que… ¿Qué problemas tienes con Elsa? —Eugene suspiró con tristeza.

—No lo llamaría problemas.

—¿En serio? Eso es bueno, los Storm no deben estar en nuestra lista de villanos. Eso tenlo en cuenta. Ellos ni siquiera deben formar parte de nuestros pensamientos.

Su hermano hundió los ojos en la taza con cereal, como si aquello pudiera aliviar las penas enredadas en sus pensamientos. Anna se encontró preguntando el porqué de las palabras, ya que no entendía del todo y, a la vez, es como si Eugene pudiera perforar su cabeza y enterarse de lo que circundaba su mente.

—Sólo quería que me ayudara con… una tarea —Mintió—. Pero es un bloque de hielo muy mudo, ¿sabes? —Su hermano le sonrió para reconfortarla.

—Algo así me habían contado, pero creí que Elsa era una mujer de palabras. Ya sabes, frías y cortantes como su padre, pero al fin de cuentas, una chica que hablaba lo necesario. ¿Ella no quiso ayudarte?

—No, bueno… Creo que he sido muy insistente sin saber con quién hablaba.

—No es que tengas prohibido hablar con tus compañeras de clase. Que Elsa sea parte de algo grande no significa que pueda tratarte mal.

—Ella no me ha tratado mal, de hecho… —Recordó—. Elsa es demasiado cortés, no quería llamarme por mi nombre, ¿puedes creerlo? "Señorita Summers" —Fingió la voz de la rubia con un acento mal actuado y soso—. Además, he sido egoísta, apenas sabía de ella hasta que la necesité en verdad. Supongo que no tengo derecho a pedirle algo. Ella no es tan mala… o eso pienso, aunque también creo que la odio un poco. Casi nada.

La risa de su hermano salió limpia de sus labios.

—Pues verá, señorita Summers —Eugene imitó su acento anterior—, creo que la entiendo, pero no comprendo su frustración. Conociéndola, tal vez la señorita Storm se sintió agredida por su actitud.

—¿Mi actitud? —Infló los cachetes y miró con fingida molestia a su hermano.

—Por favor, Anna. Ambos sabemos que tus métodos de convencimiento no son siempre de lo más normales.

—¡Oh! Pero no hice nada fuera de lo socialmente aceptado, pequeño tonto. Es sólo que la reina de hielo tiene el corazón congelado y cree que todos son sus súbditos.

—¡Touché! Así que sí la odias después de todo.

—No la odio.

—Lo haces.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sí.

—¡Qué no!

—Anna…

—Agh… eres detestable —Dio la espalda a su hermano y caminó fuera de la cocina.

—¡Espero que no le hayas dicho eso a Elsa también!

—¡Cállate! —Porque después de todo, sí se lo había dicho.

**() () () () ()**

Anna dejó a un lado la revista de modas que su madre le había pasado el día anterior y dejó que un suspiro cansado saliera de sus labios. El techo le devolvía una mirada insípida. Esperaría cinco segundos antes de darle el paso libre a su hermano que golpeaba a su puerta.

—Olvidé decirte que Kristoff llamó por la mañana. Dijo que pasaría por ti a las siete para dar un paseo. También dijo que no le molestaría que llevaras una ropa bonita para presumir a donde irían —Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Él creía que Kristoff y ella tenían algo.

Kristoff llegó a la hora concertada, a su petición, Anna no le había hecho caso y llevaba unos jeans como de costumbre y una blusa con dibujitos.

—Anna, creí haberle dicho a Eugene que esperaba verte decentemente, no con tus pijamas.

—¡Oh, pero estas no son mis pijamas, hombre de las nieves! Además, ¿en serio esperabas que creyera que iríamos a un lugar demasiado "wow"?

—Bueno, sí, pero me doy cuenta de la poca fe que me tienes —respondió su amigo, llevándose una mano a la frente con todo el dolor prefabricado que podía usar—. Pero en serio, necesito que te pongas algo lindo, ¿me ves? —se indicó.

Anna levantó una ceja con expectación. Kristoff llevaba saco y pantalones de vestir. Sin corbata, tirando en lo casual y formal.

—¿Alguien se casa?

—No, pero los Storm organizan una fiesta en su mansión; y adivina quién va a cantar ahí.

_"De pronto siento que ese apellido me sigue. Storm, Storm, Storm. ¿No vais a dejarme?_

—No me digas, no me digas, ¿Beyoncé, Celine Dion, Adele?

—¡Anna! ¡Cantamos "Los Trolls" y yo!

—¿Por qué rayos te dejarían cantar en una de sus fiestas?

_"No, en serio, ¿por qué?"._

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, chica zanahoria?

—Ay, por favor, ambos sabemos que…

—Es el cumpleaños de Rapunzal Storm, y al parecer ella sí quiere una fiesta divertida y no a una panda de ancianos tarareando El cascanueces.

—Eso suena bastante coherente. —si toda la familia era aburrida y Ariel había dicho que la hermana de Elsa era la más linda, todo encajaba ahora—. ¿Entonces te han contratado?

—Digamos que…

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con la acción.

—Kristoff…

—Bien, bien, sus padres no saben que organizará la fiesta, bueno, _esa_ clase de fiesta. Tú entiendes. Han salido del país, ¡pero no te preocupes! Ella es mayor de edad, Anna. Está en la universidad, sabe lo que hace.

—Todos sabemos que ser un universitario no te hace madurar.

—No va a pasar nada, sólo iremos a cantar. Quería llevarte porque posiblemente Elsa estará ahí. Es su casa, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ella estará con seguridad ahí, ¿ves? Quería ayudarte.

—No creo que deba hacer eso.

_"No cuando hoy intenté ahogar mis penas en una piscina pública llena de cloro"._

—¿Por qué no? Por favor, ¡lo preparé todo por ti! ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a ir, contemplando el panorama de que tal vez haya muchos guardias de seguridad dispuestos a hacer algo con nosotros si por algún motivo no cumplimos con sus reglas?

—¡Entonces no debiste aceptar!

—¡Pero me importas!

Eugene asomó la cabeza en esos momentos y le lanzó una mirada a los dos. Las mejillas de Anna se colorearon de un tono carmín.

—Sí, disculpen, no quería interrumpir pero… Creo que Anna debe saber que mamá la quiere antes de media noche aquí. Ya saben, cosas de… madres.

—Hola, Eugene —saludó Kristoff—. Sí, la traeré yo mismo, no te preocupes por ella.

—No, no, todo bien amigo. Que se diviertan.

Anna entró enfurruñada a su casa y su amigo le siguió el paso.

—¿"Eso es un sí, me iré a cambiar"?

—No, es un vete porque no pienso seguir molestando a Elsa.

—¿Por qué no? ¡No es que esté diciendo que la molestabas, Anna! Pero no te entiendo, creí que en verdad querías… "la tarea" —enfatizó cuando Anna le envió una mirada asesina, no quería que su familia se enterara de la beca.

—Pues ya no, lo haré sola. No necesito su ayuda.

—Entonces te rindes.

—No me estoy rindiendo.

—¡Entonces qué pasa! Nos has querido contarme nada desde hace días, por tu culpa he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te ha ignorado.

—Muy gracioso, Kristoff.

—Sabes que bromeo. —Anna entró a su habitación, y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta a Kristoff pero este se adelantó con un pie y en un instante estaba dentro.

—¡Afuera!

—Ay, por favor Anna, soy como tu segundo hermano. Tu habitación es un monstruo que podré manejar.

—¡Mi hermano cree que tenemos algo, afuera, ahora!

Los ojos de Kristoff se hicieron pequeños, enseguida dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Bien, bien, probablemente esto pueda verse muy raro. Así que ya salgo, entonces…. Irás, ¿verdad? Sí, di que sí.

—¿Qué gano con eso?

—¿Acaso no te queda claro?

—No estamos hablando de Elsa. Ya no.

—¡Bien! Lo que ganas entonces es salir por un instante de tu madriguera, ganas amigos, compañeros, lo que sea. Vas a divertirte, te lo juro. ¡Irá Olaf! Además… Nunca no has escuchado tocar. Por favor.

Anna se mordisqueó los labios, intentando hacer pensar a su cerebro. Quería sacar todas las posibles respuestas a eso. Era sábado por la noche en un pueblo en el que nunca ocurría nada. Estaba esta fiesta, con chicos y chicas, posiblemente, de la universidad. Una mansión, música, baile, su amigo tocando con su banda. Ella debía ir, tenía que ir. Quería ir.

Y por primera vez en el día, pudo sacar de sus pensamientos a la señorita Storm.

* * *

**Bien, bien, chicos, esta es la parte en donde doy brinquitos de alegría y no me creo que de verdad hayan dejado tantas reviews. ¡Los amo! Gracias, muchas gracias a todos. Creo que he saltado de mi asiento cuando vi que tenía una segunda página de comentarios jaja.**

**aledartz: gracias por leerme, no me he tardado, ¿o sí? Lamento si voy lento con la historia, pronto empezará a ir a buen ritmo!**

**MarylinRam1802: muchas gracias por seguirme y estar tan atenta de las actualizaciones, saludos!**

**YuiTanaka: AMO tu comentario! No quiero adelantar nada, ya sabrán de Elsa en el próximo capítulo! Lo prometo. No te disculpes por no dejar la review, creo infinitamente que este lo ha compensado por completo, entiendo que el tiempo no sea un factor a nuestro favor a veces. Así que también me alegra que sean pacientes cuando tardo en publicar :( Espero verte pronto por estos lares! Saludos.**

**caesaraugusta: gracias!**

**Tsukynyan: debo sentirme bastante agradecida por tu review si no sueles dejarlos entonces :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Un saludo.**

**freya-chan: gracias por leer! De verdad fue empalagoso?**

**AlexNeko: jajaja muchas gracias, no me canso de decirlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

**Hinata-tsuki: Lloro con tu review, me haces demasiado feliz! Yo también amo a Anna, a Elsa, ambas! jhagsdjhas *desvaría con ella*. De Elsa sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, estén atentos! Aunque ahora ya saben un poco más de ella y su familia :D. Cuídate también, estoy muy bien, y tú? jaja. Hasta la próxima.**

**Mandy: Elsa SIEMPRE será sexy así use un costal de papas. He dicho! Gracias jaja.**

**NoSeQuePonerAqui: jajajapues fuiste valiente y pusiste algo! te hice caso, eh? No tardé tanto. Espero que ya te sientas mejor y la fiebre haya pasado. Cuídate, un saludo :)**

**Rainhard:la segunda historia! Espero que no la última, el Elsanna es hermoso *babas y desvaríos*. Como ves, nada traumada con estas dos chicas jaja. Gracias por la espera, ya tendré pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Eso es todo chicos y chicas! Muchas gracias, el próximo capítulo se viene pronto.**


	6. La señora reina de las nieves

**¡Ahora van a conocer más de la vida de Elsa! **

**Chicos, voy de salida por una emergencia familiar, así que antemano lamento no poder reponder las reviews que me han dejado. Perdonen, sé que se toman todas las molestias para hacerlo pero si no publico en cinco minutos posiblemente no publique hasta dentro de un par de días más. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, si no entienden algo o tienen dudas y sugerencias que ofrecer, ya saben que estoy disponible ya que intento mejorar en esto de escribir. Nadie me dijo que la vida de escritora es difícil XD. debería aparecer en letras pequeñas al menos.**

**Los quiero, diviértanse leyendo.**

**Y espero que puedan perdonarme por la no contestación de las reviews :(**

* * *

Capítulo 6

La señora reina de las nieves

Nunca había tenido una vida normal y corriente, de eso estaba segura. Al menos no la que muchas chicas de su edad tuvieron. Desde que nació, después del fallecimiento de su madre, había vivido con su abuela materna, primero en Canadá y luego a las afueras de un poblado inglés, ambas alejadas de la civilización. Educada por un tutor particular, después en un colegio para señoritas hasta el día que recibió una carta de su padre, un sujeto que se hacía más borroso con el paso de los años. Lo único que sabía de él era que la había mantenido económicamente toda su vida, unas cuantas visitas al año y en ese momento, después de dieciséis años sin él, la reclamaba para formar parte de su familia.

Esa era la parte dramática de su existencia, negada por la única persona que le pudo haber importado en toda su vida: su padre, que había embarazado a su mamá en una etapa muy temprana como para hacerse cargo de la dimensión del asunto y una extensa fortuna que debía heredar a continuación. La otra parte que no muchos sabían y por la que fue alejada de todos: Elsa no era una chica común, muy aparte de desenvolverse muy bien en casi cualquier ámbito que se le ponía de frente, ella tenía estos… poderes. Unos que, por supuesto, nadie sabía de dónde o cómo habían llegado. No había rastros de su existencia, hilos familiares, leyendas urbanas. No había nada. Excepto tal vez, comics y películas que sólo la hacían sentirse más y más sola en un mundo en el que no era apta para subsistir.

Sucedió por etapas, y con cada año que pasaba se hacía más fuerte. Ella le rogó a su abuela para que no le dijera nada a su padre, no quería que pensara que era un monstruo, si había aguantado tantos años en silencio, si había controlado tantos años aquello que crecía en ella, ¿por qué la delatarían ahora? Su abuela le hizo caso, pero en tanto a eso, tuvo que reprimir cualquier contacto con seres humanos. De lo que estaba segura era que su existencia estaba condenada a la soledad. Cuando el señor Storm se enteró de lo que escondía en un ataque de furia que hizo que Elsa saliera de control, él dejó de ir a verla. Siete años sin él, hasta el día de la carta.

Elsa observó sus dedos desnudos con curiosidad; sintió un cosquilleó familiar en ellos, seguidamente, todo terminó. No tenía fuerzas. Pensó, literalmente, que su cuerpo era como un cubo de hielo puesto a la intemperie con el sol en su punto máximo. No había maldición, poderes, no hielo, nada fuera de lo normal. Era Elsa, Elsa Storm y nada más. Ahora sabía con ciencia cierta que las temperaturas altas serían su enemigo natural.

Estaba enferma y su cuerpo estaba funcionando de una forma muy extraña desde hace unos días. Estuvo tratando de comportarse como siempre, por lo tanto, su cuerpo estuvo trabajando para conservar una temperatura adecuada; entonces cayó en picada. La ola de calor la consumió poco a poco. El hielo se derritió y la fiebre apareció. Al menos ya no moría de calor, esa sensación que consideró en un primer instante algo maravilloso. Era… extraño. Pero con el pasar de los días fue un arma muy mortal que terminó por enfermarla.

Antes de vivir en Arendelle, el sitio en el que vivía con su abuela no se veía afectado por las altas temperaturas, quizá era por eso que lo habían elegido; pero Arendelle era un horno en estos momentos por culpa de la ola de calor. El año pasado sobrevivió, todo había sido muy normal hasta ahora. Tan sólo quería creer que pronto la temperatura regresaría a la normalidad o… muy posiblemente tenía que hablar con su papá para hacer frente a su mal, de nuevo.

Nunca le había gustado hablar con su papá acerca de esto. Después de todo… era por eso que vivió toda su vida lejos de él. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que le habían dado a elegir: médicos, científicos que supieran qué ocurría con ella. Eso le aterraba, le aterraba pensar que la tratarían como a una rata de laboratorio.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? Voy a entrar en breve, ¡cúbrete!

Elsa se puso los guantes blancos con extrema rapidez ante el llamado a la puerta y se acomodó las gafas de lectura, sumergiéndose de nuevo en el libro de turno mientras esperaba a Rapunzel aparecerse por la puerta con una de esas sonrisas gigantes que adornaban siempre su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? Dios, ¿a cuántos grados estás aquí? ¡Está congelando! Por otro lado, creo que estaría bien si me quedara unos minutos.

Elsa se guardó media sonrisa en su libro y carraspeó.

—Realmente no sé si estoy bien. No estoy segura si aire acondicionado empeorará o mejorará mi estado.

Rapunzel levantó una ceja y lo pensó. Tampoco estaba segura cómo funcionaba la metodología de una chica enferma con… unos dones en específico. Pero era la hermana mayor, se supone que tenía que hacer algo, ¿no?

—Tal debas decirle a papá.

—Tal vez no se te deba ocurrir abrir la boca.

—Vaya, sólo intentaba ayudar. ¿Hace cuánto que no te da fiebre?

¿Fiebre decía?

—Nunca había tenido fiebre, creo. La abuela trató de evitar las altas temperaturas.

—Espera… ¿estás de broma?

—No.

—Nunca, nunca, jamás como… ¿jamás en esta vida?

—Pensé que eso estaba claro.

—Oh, por dios, en serio eres un caso extraño.

—Gracias, pero ahora te ignoraré y pasaré a mi siguiente punto.

Elsa suspiró y dio golpecitos a la cama, invitando a Rapunzel para que se acomodara a su lado. Dejó a un lado su libro y se quitó las gafas de lectura, a continuación, sacó una pequeña caja que había guardado tras su almohada y se lo extendió a su hermana.

—Feliz cumpleaños —anunció.

La sonrisa de Rapunzel emergió de entre sus labios y le arrebató la caja con felicidad.

—Juro que por un instante creí que lo habías olvidado, además, ¿tienes que ser demasiado cortés incluso para felicitarme? ¡Anda, abrázame hermana!

Elsa le sonrió. Además de su abuela, ella era la única persona en la que Elsa podía confiar; la única que la había aceptado como era. No se había enterado de la mejor forma, pero le había parecido tan fascinante que Elsa terminó por creerlo también por un tiempo.

Rapunzel empezó a abrir su regalo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Elsa.

—Mi madre estaba preguntando cómo estabas antes de que tomara su avión.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Uh, sí… supongo que ahora que papá está más tiempo fuera tiene estos lapsos maternales que son como un dolor muy agudo en el trasero. No entiendo cómo sobreviviste con ella. No puedo abrir esto, Elsa.

—Digamos que no vernos es la solución. Tienes que quitarle el listón primero, señorita.

—¡Oh, eso es cierto! Bueno, alejarme me funcionó de maravillas, no significa que no te echo de menos, pero gracias a Storm estoy de vuelta —Rapunzel bufó—. Para que sepas que eso era sarcasmo. No tenía planeado regresar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Repito, no significa que no te echaría mucho de menos.

—Ya, comprendo.

Rapunzel había terminado la universidad apenas y su regreso se debía a que su padre quería meterla en el negocio sin perder más tiempo, cosa que la rubia odiaba con toda su alma. A ella también le esperaba lo mismo ni bien terminara la universidad.

—Creo, sinceramente, que Storm está desesperado por un heredero. Ya sabes, los años no pasan en vano. Elsa, ni siquiera soy su hija y él está haciendo todo esto tan grande. Es horrible. Y ambas sabemos que a la que quiere realmente es…

—Ya lo sé —cortó.

Estaba consciente que su padre no tenía ningún otro heredero directo que no fuera ella —y estaba casi segura de porqué su padre no se había atrevido a tener otro hijo—; pero por un momento creyó que todo recaería en manos de Rapunzel, ella era la mayor, había convivido más años con él. Ella era normal. Y Elsa no tenía problemas con eso, quería tanto a la chica como para considerarla en serio su hermana. No estaba preparada para dirigir algo.

—Al menos… aún tienes tiempo de sobra, Elsa. La universidad aún es algo levemente lejano para ti, y eso es emocionante. Cuando llegaste a esta casa creí que tus ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas si seguías mirándome con esa cara de pánico.

—¡Oye! No estaba asustada, es sólo que… No esperaba tanta gente.

Rapunzel le dio un codazo y rio.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Al fin pudo destapar la caja—. Oh, ¿es esto lo que creo que es? ¡Los conseguiste! ¿Cómo rayos los conseguiste? —Rapunzel llevó muy cerca de sus ojos los boletos de su banda favorita, como si con eso pudiera verificar que fueran reales—. Estaban agotados, incluso en internet.

—Digamos que tuve alguna ayuda extra.

—Ya, claro, y estoy segura que Kai no tuvo nada que ver.

Para ese punto Elsa ya no aguantó la risa, así que se rindió ante su hermana y aceptó que el hombre tuvo algo que ver. Kai era una especie de guardián para ambas, una especie de guardaespaldas y padre a la vez que, sabían de sobras, no parecía entender la palabra "imposible".

Rapunzel dio un salto fuera de la cama y se alisó unas inexistentes arrugas de la blusa.

—Me tengo que ir, aún seguimos preparando mi fiesta nocturna.

—¿Fiesta? Le dijiste a todos que se trataba de una cena.

La sonrisa de su hermana se ensanchó.

—Nunca subestimes a una Storm.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

—Adiós, Elsa —Rapunzel salió en estampida de la habitación antes de que Elsa pudiera seguir protestando.

Cinco segundos después asomó su cabeza por la puerta que había dejado abierta.

—Dime que bajarás.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Elsa…

—Tengo fiebre, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya no tienes nada, no creas que no lo he notado. Además, el clima ha mejorado considerablemente.

—Sabes que no conozco a nadie. Sabes que no puedo.

—Ya sé, sólo quería… ¿cómo sigue la señora reina de las nieves?

—Agh, no puedo creer que en serio lo llames así.

Rapunzel le llamaba así a su pequeño don, una forma de hablar en códigos sin que su madre se enterara, porque, ciertamente, en esa casa los únicos que sabían era su padre, Rapunzel y Kai.

—Es más sutil y lindo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Creo que se ha evaporado, y realmente no sé si eso es bueno o malo. En estos momentos nunca había sido más normal, ya sabes, no poderes y con una fiebre del otro mundo. Vamos mejorando.

—Y tu humor está de lo más grato.

—Eso es discutible.

—Vale —la mayor le sonrió—. Te quiero, vendré más tarde.

()()()()()()

Rapunzel había armado una verdadera fiesta. No una cena, ni una reunión. ¡Era una fiesta gigante! Elsa podía escuchar desde su habitación cómo retumbaban por las paredes la ensordecedora música que debía estar cocinándose justo en el primer piso. Temió por un momento que todo se viniera abajo.

Tocaron a su puerta y, sin siquiera esperar a que abriera, la cabeza asustada de Kai y su ama de llaves, Gerda, se asomaron por la puerta con los ojos saltones, sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No fui informada —dijo, ante la interrogativa de sus gestos—. Y por supuesto, no tuve nada que ver con lo que sea que esté sucediendo abajo.

—Hay al menos una centena de chicos ahí, señorita Elsa —Gerda dijo con pánico.

—Y puedo asegurarle que llegarán más. Usted está al mando —terminó Kai.

Elsa se levantó de la cama y los miró tratando de pensar en una solución. Iba a matar a Rapunzel cuando terminara todo, no ahora, pero cuando terminara todo.

—Es su cumpleaños, yo… supongo que puedo, podemos, tolerar esto sin que mi padre se entere, ¿no es así? —Los mayores se miraron con desconfianza ante la esperanza de Elsa—. Después me encargaré de mi hermana, lo prometo.

Kai lanzó una risita fuera de lugar.

—Sí, perdón, es sólo que… habla como si fuera la mayor.

—Sólo por hoy —anunció y levantó un dedo sin darse cuenta. Enseguida lo bajó.

—Entonces voy a avisar a los guardias que no hagan nada. De cualquier forma, todos se están divirtiendo.

Kai se retiró con Gerda y Elsa al fin pudo respirar. Si su padre se enteraba no le iba a gustar nada, después tenía que convocar a una reunión a todos para contrarrestar el efecto que tuviera la fiesta en todo el personal. Los incentivos siempre funcionaban, en este caso, a Elsa le resultaba más bien un soborno.

Las horas pasaron, eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando decidió salir de su aislamiento. No podía dormir por el ruido ocasionado y Rapunzel no había vuelto como prometió. Elsa se sentía ciertamente un poco decepcionada.

Caminó hacia el único lugar en que posiblemente el ruido no penetrara con tanta facilidad: la biblioteca. Buscaría un libro y lo leería hasta que todo acabara. Entonces regresaría a su cama, dormiría y otro día habría pasado. Todo en orden, como siempre.

Buscó entre las filas de arriba hasta que dio con uno que no había leído hace mucho: "Orgullo y prejuicio", no estaba mal, y por algún extraño motivo se sentía en esos momentos como una romántica empedernida entre tanta soledad. Quizá leer algo tan lejano a su persona como aquello le haría sentir bien hasta que el sueño llegara. Cuando quiso tomar el libro éste se congeló automáticamente. Elsa lo soltó enseguida, asustada, y las astillas del hielo se rompieron con el impacto que recibió del suelo.

Había regresado. Se miró las manos con guantes, quizá era mejor dejar la lectura de romanticismo. Un libro sobre química o algebra serviría.

"_Escóndelo, no sientas"._

Se sentó en una de las sillas y se inclinó para observar las imágenes de su libro que plasmaban las partes de una célula animal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Hace días que no podía ni formar un copo de nieve siquiera. Mordió su labio inferior. No sabía que podía extrañar aquello. Entonces… estaba sola, en la biblioteca, sintiéndose físicamente mejor. Podía intentarlo.

Se quitó los guantes y sonrió cuando de sus manos empezó a formarse una pequeña neblina azul, dando lugar a una bola de nieve redonda y lo suficientemente grande como para arrojársela a Rapunzel por sus acciones del día.

Un ruido y la caída de un libro.

Elsa volteando hacia atrás con pánico y alarma, dirigiendo su vista hacia la única persona que se encontraba frente a ella. El alma se le fue en el gemido ahogado que lanzó. La bola de nieve cayó al piso.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que había alguien más, perdón, perdón, no debí entrar, lo sé; pero la puerta estaba abierta y ya no aguantaba más a Kristoff y sus amigos, ¡la mitad de las personas están ebrias!… —Anna calló enseguida. Las dos estaban congeladas en su lugar—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

_"No, no, no, no, ¡qué has hecho! Ella lo ha visto, ella te ha visto. Lo va a decir, va a gritarlo, ¡haz sido tan descuidada!"_

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Anna ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, sin apartar la vista de sus manos. De la primera cosa que fue consciente Elsa fue de la calidez que el cuerpo de Anna despedía, como si sentirlo antes al estar enferma le ayudara ahora a percibir el cambio de temperatura con facilidad. La segunda cosa que notó fue que las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el rostro de la chica le brindaban un aire más infantil y fresco; vivo. Y de la tercera cosa que fue consciente y, por demás fue más grande entre todo, fue que desde que había llegado a Arendelle jamás había sentido tanto miedo.


	7. Usted es todo lo que me confunde

**No esperaba tantas reviews en esta historia, chicos. ¡Sigan así! Realmente me gustan todos sus comentarios, son demasiado amables al dejarlos.**

**Siento lo del capítulo anterior, la amergencia sí era delicada, digamos que mi familia estaba horriblemente enfadada conmigo porque visito a cierta persona que se encuentra delicada de salud ahora mismo. Eso me lleva a decirles algo tal vez no tan interesante, pero tal vez curioso (?). No toda esta historia es mentira, hay hechos reales danzando por ahí. No se preocupen, ni siquiera lo notarán :)**

**Los quiero, siento la tardanza.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Usted es todo lo que me confunde

Era lunes. Anna estaba en la mesa comiendo el almuerzo, al lado de Kristoff y Olaf, cuando Elsa se plantó frente a ella con al menos cinco libros en los brazos. Los tres chicos sentados en la mesa la miraron anonadados aún con el bocado de espagueti en la boca, en cambio, Elsa no despegó la vista de la pelirroja que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Si de algo estaba segura, es que Elsa no se veía nada amigable ese día.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Elsa preguntó, y al ver que Kristoff abría la boca para hablar, continuó—. A solas.

Anna asintió ante todo, sabiendo de antemano a qué iba todo esto, antes de seguir a Elsa que caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería sin esperarla. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, la misma sala de música en la que Elsa ensayaba todos los días. Cuando Anna entró, Elsa cerró enseguida y se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Enseguida le envió una mirada gélida a Anna que, ya de por sí nerviosa, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el escritorio del profesor de música. Estaban solas.

El día de la fiesta nada había terminado bien. La voz de Elsa lucía tan alterada, que Anna temió que la diera una crisis de pánico en ese instante, a pesar de que su cuerpo demostraba una tranquilidad casi mortal; eso antes de que Anna quisiera acercársele y, por consiguiente, ésta recibiera la frialdad de la reina de hielo en todo su esplendor. Elsa terminó por echar a Anna de la biblioteca antes de que fuera consciente de que nada de lo que había visto era normal. Los seres humanos normales no creaban nieve de la nada. Elsa había violado las leyes de la naturaleza, y Anna violó la intimidad de la rubia hasta límites extremos justo en ese instante. Ciertamente, Anna no sabía qué era más grave.

—Voy a ayudarte —sentenció Elsa. Anna no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado—. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, pero por si algún motivo usted abre la boca, incluso con sus amigos, señorita Summers, debe saber que me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible antes de que incluso alguna persona crea lo que dice de mí, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Definitivamente eso era una amenaza. Tragó saliva.

—Yo… no, ¡sí! Es decir, sí, he entendido completamente pero…

Elsa levantó una ceja con expectación y su flequillo, que se había mantenido en orden hasta el momento, cayó serenamente en su ojo izquierdo. Anna notó unas pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de la chica, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—Pero… ¿Necesitas algo más, es eso? ¿Dinero?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —_"No quiero tu dinero, Elsa"—. _No… Yo no pensaba hablar. Sé que no me conoces y que no confías en mí porque soy una completa extraña, pero no pensaba decirle a nadie. No pienso decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró derrotada, era verdad. Lo de aquel día había sido una locura. ¡Quién en su sano juicio creería que alguien podía crear bolas de nieve de la nada! Era tonto, irreal, cualquiera pensaría que había quedado loca. Ella misma pensaba que la locura al fin la había alcanzado en una etapa muy temprana. Pero… ver a Elsa hacerlo fue distinto. Como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—No tienes que ayudarme —continuó—. No diré nada, puedes estar tranquila, Elsa. Si quisiera hacerte daño posiblemente ya lo habría hecho. —Elsa abrió los ojos y apretó los puños. Anna supo que lo había jodido todo—. ¡No es que lo vaya a hacer! ¿Entendido? Oye… jamás lo haría. No podría. Yo… no soy así.

—Usted me confunde, señorita Summers.

La voz de Elsa fue profunda y casi cansada, Anna no entendía el porqué de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bueno, mi hermano suele decir lo mismo —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Supongo que sólo puedo causar alborotos sin… sin siquiera pretenderlo. Nunca debí entrar a la biblioteca, nunca debí ir a la fiesta. Yo… —suspiró—. Lamento haberte causado cualquier malestar.

—Estuvo en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Con la persona equivocada.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? Voy a guardar tu secreto. No sé si soy la persona correcta, pero sí sé que no soy la equivocada.

Anna sonrió por primera vez desde que entraron. Elsa bajó la mirada y negó.

—Realmente me confundes.

—Está bien, entonces… si me dejas salir de la sala, estaré totalmente agradecida y fingiré que no recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y se las extendió a Anna. Llevaba de nuevo los guantes blancos que la hacían parecer parte de un cuadro de la realeza. Ahora Anna ya sabía el porqué de todo. Suspiró y, regalándole media sonrisa a la rubia, tomó las llaves para dirigirse a abrir la puerta; pero antes de salir reiteró sus palabras anteriores.

—En serio, no tienes que ayudarme. No lo hagas… No por este incidente, me sentiría demasiado mal como para aceptar. De cualquier forma, gracias por la oferta. Supongo que gané nuestra apuesta no dicha, ¿no? Al final terminaste aceptando —Anna le guiñó un ojo a Elsa y, juró, que la mueca surrealista que le envió en respuesta era igual que una sonrisa.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Anna se sumergió hasta el fondo de la piscina. Sus pulmones llenos de aire. La presión en su cuerpo y la vista reducida a un borrón. De nuevo intentando sacar todo de su mente, borrarlo, comprimirlo, desecharlo. Podía fingir que estaba loca por un segundo, pero no lo estaba. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Elsa! ¡Tantas!

Había pasado dos días desde que hablaron en el salón de música. Dos días desde que se había puesto a trabajar en su guion teatral con Olaf, dos días intentando mantener todo al margen. Entonces llegó este día y sólo quería explotar y salir huyendo ante tanta presión. Vino a la piscina pública, se quitó la ropa, dejándose la interior y ahora yacía al fondo ahuyentando sus fantasmas. Tenía suerte que su madre tuviera la llave del lugar en esos instantes; había conseguido el trabajo hace un par de días y estaba encargándose de la administración del espacio. Por lo tanto, estaba sola en la piscina mientras su madre se encargaba de unos papeles en la oficina de administración. ¿Cuántos segundos había pasado exactamente desde que estaba sin oxígeno? El pie izquierdo impulsándola a la superficie y de pronto el silencio, reducido al sonido del agua moviéndose, llegó a sus oídos.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para quitarse el resto de agua de las pestañas y, cuando al fin miró hacia las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la esperaba en la superficie con una toalla en el brazo izquierdo. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y una música tranquila empezó a sonar de las bocinas superiores, posiblemente era su madre tomándole el pelo ante la escena que se reproducía. Tal vez todo era una tomadura de pelo, después de todo.

—Por un momento creí que debía llamar a tu madre y decirle que su hija aún no salía de las profundidades.

—Sí, bueno. Es relajante, ya sabes, aguantar la respiración —Elsa levantó una ceja con escepticismo—. Es como si todo muriera después de eso. Es liberador y… angustioso, pero más liberador que lo segundo. Esto…

—¿Qué hago aquí?

Anna asintió desde el agua.

—Primero sal de ahí, y luego es mejor que te vayas a cambiar. Tu madre me ha dicho que cerrará en unos minutos, tal vez la música de fondo es una manera de decirte que tu tiempo se ha terminado, ya sabes, como cuando en una premiación el actor tarda un siglo con su discurso. Necesito hablar contigo.

Anna nadó hasta las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando al fin puso un pie en ellas, se detuvo completamente helada; fue consciente que estaba en ropa interior. No había llevado el traje de baño porque no había planeado meterse a la piscina, se supone que sólo había acompañado a su mamá a recoger unos documentos. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un denso rubor. Se sentía muy tonta.

—Elsa…

—Dime —dijo la chica, que no se había movido de su lugar.

—Sí, bueno, esto va a sonar muy raro… pero necesito que voltees hacia otro lado. Estoy en ropa interior.

Hubo silencio.

—Oh…

Anna no pudo ver el gesto de Elsa, pero esperó exactamente cinco segundos antes de atreverse a seguir subiendo. Cuando por fin puso un pie en la superficie, y el agua empezó a escurrir de su cuerpo, Elsa estaba de espaldas a ella extendiéndole la toalla. La tomó enseguida y se la enrolló por todo el cuerpo.

—Ya puedes mirar.

Elsa carraspeó y volteó hacia ella, sin verla realmente, ya que estaba enfocando un punto más allá de su cabeza. Anna se mordió el labio inferior, no era la mejor escena para darle la bienvenida a la reina de hielo.

—Me iré a cambiar, ¿quieres esperarme aquí?

—¿Con música de fondo y sillas de playa? Seguro.

Anna le sonrió y salió disparada hacia los vestidores, en donde había dejado toda su ropa.

No tenía idea de por qué Elsa estaba ahí, mucho menos sabía cómo había conseguido dar con ella justo a esa hora en ese lugar. Podía consistir en una serie de coincidencias, pero si lo fueran, Storm no tendría por qué haberle dicho que tenía que hablar con ella, ¿o sí? Además, ¿Elsa había bromeado con ella?

_¡Oh, por Dios, ella ha estado bromeando conmigo desde que llegó! ¿Eres tonta o qué? Ella claramente hacía eso, ¿ella puede? ¿Quién es esta chica y qué le hizo a la bruja de hielo? _

Anna terminó de secarse y se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que al ponerse la blusa esta se mojaría al contacto con su sostén. Tampoco es que pudiera quitárselo ahora, no ahora que estaba Elsa afuera.

_Maldita, maldita sea. ¡Por qué hoy! Me has tenido en clases toda la semana y… ¿vienes a hablarme hoy? Jódete, Elsa, jódete. Dios mío, haré el ridículo, ¡ya hice el ridículo! Justo hoy se te ocurre ser un maldito pez, Anna Summers, definitivamente eres brillante. Eres patética._

Salió corriendo de los vestidores, con el cabello húmedo y con la toalla encima para que cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Se encontró a Elsa en el mismo sitio, mirando algún punto perdido de la piscina.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?

La música se había detenido.

—Tu madre me ha dado las llaves, me ha dicho que cierres y que espera tenerte en casa para la cena.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Ella me ha dejado? —Pánico.

—Oh, no, le hecho saber que te llevaría apenas salieras de los vestidores. No te preocupes, traje el auto de mi hermana, ¿podemos hablar camino a tu casa? Si quieres.

Estaba hiperventilando. No estaba preparada para todo esto, ¡menos que su madre la dejara con Elsa! Esa mujer definitivamente no sabía con quién la estaba dejando, ¿o sí?

—Sí, bueno, sí. Vamos, entonces…

Apagaron todas las luces y cerraron el lugar. Elsa caminaba al frente y Anna la siguió por detrás. El auto de la hermana de Elsa estaba estacionado en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento. Elsa le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Anna entró enseguida; dejó escapar el aire que había contenido desde hacía rato antes de que Elsa entrara al auto y acomodó un bucle de su cabello desordenado, como si aquello realmente sirviera en ese momento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Le dio su dirección a Elsa y se encaminaron a su casa. Por al menos medio camino no hablaron, a pesar de que el cerebro de Anna amenazaba con disparar todas las preguntas que había tratado de ahogar en la piscina.

—Quería disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? Al igual que… ¿Sentir algo? ¿Pedir perdón? —Anna miró a Elsa. Las manos en el volante, con los guantes de antes, u otros, pero igual de blancos.

—Me comporté como una idiota —Elsa al fin dijo—. Estoy… estoy tratando de hacer esto bien. No significa que empezaré a tratarte como…

—¿Un ser humano? —bromeó Anna. A Elsa no le hizo gracia.

—No significa que seamos amigas, ni nada de eso. Sólo quería disculparme por todo. ¿Entendido?

_De nuevo la Elsa de hielo. La anterior era demasiado bizarra como para ser real._

—Entendido. Recuerda que no te he pedido nada —bufó, de pronto un poco dolida y molesta.

—Eso mismo. Y por eso te esperaré en el salón de música todos los días después de clases. No lo hago por ti —argumentó antes de que Anna hablara—. Lo hago para mejorar en el piano, sin embargo pienso que te puedo servir y está bien para mí eso, no es que me importen tus intereses.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

¿_Tienes que ser horriblemente fría?_

—Ya te lo dije… Y para tenerte en vigilancia —confesó al fin Elsa, dando vuelta hacia la derecha.

—Entonces no confías en mí después de todo.

—No confío en nadie, Summers. Espero que eso esté claro.

No podía decir que no. El tiempo estaba en su contra y, sea como sea, ya no quería desperdiciar otra oportunidad con Elsa. Así que aceptó.

—Espero que esto quede entre nosotras.

—¿Las clases?

—Sí, no quiero a nadie tras de mí pidiendo clases gratuitas por que sí. No soy un profesor.

—Vale, no diré nada. Ni siquiera a mi madre.

—Ella ya lo sabe, le he dicho hoy cuando me entregó las llaves. También tu hermano, y… creo que se llama Kristoff, ¿no es así? Él me proporcionó tu número de teléfono después de clases. Por si te preguntabas como te localicé, llamé y me ha contestado tu hermano, dijo que habías salido con tu mamá y que te podía encontrar en el salón de deportes. A lo que me refiero, sólo no quiero que divulgues en el colegio sobre… la ayuda. Sobre todo a los profesores.

—Está bien, entiendo. Gracias, supongo… Por tomarte todas las molestias de hoy.

—Te veo mañana, Summers.

Elsa estacionó justo al frente de su casa, que marcaba el número que le había dado antes a Elsa. Anna salió del auto, pero antes de meterse al hogar, se inclinó por la ventanilla del copiloto y habló.

—También usted me confunde, señorita Storm —Anna dijo, con el mismo tono que Elsa usaba con ella.

Le dio una última sonrisa y entró a su casa.

* * *

**Paraíso gato: muchas gracias por leer :)**

**Hinata Tsuki: debo darte un dulce por cada review extra larga que me dejas, eres un amor de persona, ¿alguien te lo ha dicho? Intento por todos los medios responder las reviews, pero sólo me será posible cuando tenga mucho tiempo de sobra. Siento las veces que no lo haga, tienes que saber que de verdad no podré en ocasiones. Con respecto a Elsa, luego se verá viendo más de su vida, y también de la de Anna. estas chicas tienen potencial para dar el mejor drama del mundo jajaja. Amo Anna y todos sus gestos, por eso intento hacerla tal y como la conocemos, eso sí, dándole un toque más realista y no tan "Disney", etiendes mi punto? XD. Nos vemos luego, gracias por todo. Un saludo y un abrazo grande :)**

**Anónimo: jaja gracias! Me halagas mucho, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado :)**

**Yui Tainaka: otra de mis chicas favoritas :D. Debo agradecerte enormemente la preocupación, todo está bien ahora. Si bien debo admitir que subestimé la situación y al final tuve una crisis de pánico, ahora todo está realmente bien XD. Descuida, yo también te amo por leerme, también mereces muchos dulces por todas esas palabras lindas. Sigamos con la historia, a partir de aquí empieza la relación de Elsa y Anna con más... poder que antes (?) XD. estarpe muy enfocada en cómo van creciendo y eso, aunque acepto que meteré un poco de drama por ahí para hacer interesante la historia. Conforme avances los capítulos le iré pidiendo opiniones y demás, espero que puedan ayudar a mi imaginación con eso. Abrazos virtuales, Yui! :D**

**Freya-chan: jojo digamos que le di un giro a la historia, y definitivamente me agrada. **

**H.P Salinas: gracias por pasarte, diviértete leyendo :D**

**tosam: jaja Anna es demasiado buena como para sobornar a alguien (?). Gracias por pasarte, por cierto, ya vi que también escribes, estaré pasándome a leer :D**

**Anónimo: que bueno que les haya gustado la parte de que Elsa tiene poderes, a último momento decidí cambiar lo que tenía planeado y no estoy arrepentida, gracias al cielo XD. **

**Okisawa Hinari: cada una tiene miedos que disipar, es lo interesante de estos personajes, dan para demasiadas perspectivas! Elsa es la reina del drama, lo sé XD.**

**Karen Martinez: no me molesta para nada la review :) no soy nada profesional con esto, así que intento hacer un pequeño esfuerzo con esta historia. Ya cambié el summary, soy pésima resumiendo :( lamento si sigue horrible. Al menos agradezco que te hayas atrevido a pasar por aquí. Muchas gracias.**

**nelo: ya continué :D gracias por la review.**

**Kenat-sama: oh, oh! Estoy entre las recomendaciones de alguien jaja, esto es hermoso. Gracias por leerme, espero no defraudarte, hago lo posible a pesar de que mi narrativa no es la mejor :(. de algo tendrá que servir la práctica. Saludos.**

**XDtuski: perdona la tardanza, espero que te hayas divertido leyendo :)**


	8. Solo Anna

**Chicos, chicas, perdonen mi eterno retraso, pero déjenme decirles que tengo una buena excusa XD. Digamos que no quería publicar hasta poder enseñarles el dibujo de Olaf como humano (?) jaja. ¡Y ya lo tengo! Lo he hecho yo, así que perdonen de antemano si está un tanto deforme. No soy buena editando ni nada, así que acepto gente generosa que sí sepa. Si les gusta, háganmelo saber para ir colgando el dibujo de los demás personajes. Así que ustedes me dirán cuál es el siguiente que quieren ver :D. Puede que luego me anime a dibujar algunas escenas de la historia. Haré el intento.**

**Si quieren ver a Olaf, revisen mi perfil, ahí les dejaré el link a la imagen :D  
**

**¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! No imaginan lo feliz que hacen a esta chica.**

**Pd: por cierto, me hice una cuenta en Tumblr en donde pienso colgar todas estas cosas. El link también estará en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Sólo Anna

—¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?

Saludó Rapunzel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde el sofá de la sala, cuando Elsa entró a la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras que la llevarían a resguardarse a su habitación en el segundo piso. No se sentía con ganas de hablar con su hermana mayor y en ese mismo momento sólo quería huir de ella, sobre todo porque había sido la causante de que ahora tuviera que ayudar a Anna Summers a escondidas.

—Quisiera no hablar de eso. Y se supone que no deberías comer ahí, tu madre te asesinará si descubre que manchaste su sofá de piel...

—Que vale más que cualquier otra cosa que podría imaginar…

—Exacto.

—¿Sigues en negación?

—No. Nunca lo estuve.

_"Sí bueno, considerando el hecho de que papá odia a esa familia y casi firmamos un pacto de sangre, lo estoy un poco. Demasiado. Ni siquiera sé por qué te hago caso"._

—Por favor, ambas sabemos que si no fuera por mí aún seguirías aterrada entre tus mantas. Ahora cuéntame qué tal estuvo la primera clase con Anna —Rapunzel dejó a un lado la bolsa de frituras que comía y subió los pies sobre el sofá, acomodándose completamente.

Elsa se sostuvo con una mano de la barandilla de las escaleras, con un pie en el primer escalón y la mirada en el piso. No estaba segura de qué decir.

—Ella es malísima con cualquier instrumento musical, excepto con la guitarra —confesó—. Tiene conocimientos básicos, uno de sus amigos intentó enseñarla a tocar hace unos años. Kristoff, ¿recuerdas? Lo contrataste para que tocara en tu "cena". Haré lo que pueda con ella, sabes que la guitarra no es mi favorita.

—Uh, bueno, aún hay tiempo de que domine al menos una canción. Y eres brillante, sabrás hacer algo muy bueno con ella. Entonces… ¿cómo es?

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rapunzel con inocencia. Elsa bufó cabreada.

—Que quieres saber de ella, eso.

—Bueno, sí. Quien tú sabes siempre me hablaba de ella, pero nunca pude conocerla por los problemas que, ambas sabemos, no debemos mencionar.

—Y por eso mismo no debería relacionarme con la señorita Summers —susurró con desdén.

—Oh, por dios. ¿Señorita Summers? Dime que no la llamas por su apellido —se burló Rapunzel.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¡La llamas por su apellido! —La risa de Rapunzel explotando en sus oídos—. Repite conmigo: Anna.

—Summers. Igual a familia no deseada, igual a que nuestro padre nos matará si sabe que la estoy ayudando.

—¡Elsa! Sabes que nadie se tiene que enterar que lo haces, además, es tu compañera de clases, ¡no es como si tuvieran una relación a escondidas!

—Deja de gritar, ¿vale? ¡Y no digas idioteces! Sólo… No importa. Ella no me importa.

—Anna —acentuó Rapunzel—, ha hecho mucho por ti, sólo tenlo en cuenta, Elsa… Ese secreto puede llevarla a perder mucho.

La mirada de Elsa se endureció.

—No va a perder nada. Voy a… protegerla. Me haré responsable de todo si llegara a ocurrir algo, cosa que no va a pasar, ¿entendido?

Las cosas se habían complicado desde que Anna se enteró que tenía poderes. Principalmente porque su padre no toleraba a esa familia ya que, Rapunzel, había tenido algunos amoríos con Eugene Summers; el hermano de Anna. Su padre había tomado medidas drásticas y los había alejado ya que, consideraba, un simple empleado no era digno de casarse con una Storm. Rapunzel había salido tan dañada de aquello que dejó de visitarlos por más de un año entero, hasta que se graduó y fue obligada a regresar.

El problema de Anna era por doble, su familia era no deseada y, además, existía un pequeño acuerdo entre Elsa y su padre, que básicamente consistía en que no podía entablar relación alguna con personas mientras esté bajo su tutela. Nada de amistades, compañerismos y mucho menos algo más. ¿La razón? Su poder no estaba bajo control, cualquier cambio emocional sería dramático; y la última vez que estuvo fuera de control había producido una de las nevadas más grandes en el pueblo que vivía. El acuerdo con su padre se rompería hasta que pudiera controlarse, cosa que Elsa sabía, nunca ocurriría. Lo que significaba que tenía dos opciones: vivir en soledad hasta el final de sus días, porque ella incluso se temía así misma, o dejar que su caso se supiera y fuera tratada. Como si en verdad alguien pudiera controlar todo con drogas o exámenes que la harían sentir un fenómeno.

—Elsa… —Rapunzel la llamó, pero no pudo contestarle—. Ojalá Anna y tú puedan ser amigas. No es malo encariñarte con alguien, tengo un buen presentimiento, ¿sabes? Sólo… No dejes que papá te manipule. Él no sabe lo hermoso que puede ser tu poder.

—No es un poder, Rapunzel. Es una maldición.

Lo último que escuchó fue el suspiro de resignación que soltó su hermana mayor. No se sentía con ganas de discutir sobre algo que, al parecer, jamás tendría una respuesta.

()()()()()()()

—¡Siento la tardanza! Estaba en este estanque, ¿sabías que hay uno en la parte trasera del laboratorio de química? El profesor Oaken me ha dicho que esta mañana había unos patos bebés, no podía perderme de esto, es decir, uno se pregunta cómo han llegado ahí y… —Elsa levantó una ceja ante la inesperada llegada de Anna; estaba despeinada y con el uniforma fuera de lugar—. Y estoy divagando de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Escondió media sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior. A continuación, carraspeó y se llevó una mano enguantada a la altura de la boca.

—En realidad, llegas cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Sólo estaba acomodando unas partituras.

—¿Temprano? —Anna se dejó caer en una silla—. He corrido por medio colegio pensando que me colgarías por estar llegando tarde.

—No me concierne. Si llegas tarde, serás la perjudicada, yo seguiré practicando aún si decides no volver, Summers.

Elsa miró de soslayo a la chica y rio internamente ante la mueca de disgusto que le dedicó. Anna y ella habían tenido una semana de clases juntas, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, la pelirroja aprendía demasiado rápido. Ya habían pasado los círculos armónicos en la guitarra y ahora estaban en la etapa en la que los dedos de la pelirroja se llenaran de ampollas y tuviera que lloriquearle todas las noches a un divertido Eugene.

—Soy Anna.

—Summers… No otra vez.

—Si dejaras de tratarme como una completa desconocida, entonces dejaría de molestar con el asunto. Anna, es todo, es el nombre más simplón que encontrarás y aún te niegas a nombrarlo.

"_No es simplón, me gusta. Y eres una idiota."_

—No puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

—¿Por qué? Yo te llamo Elsa.

—Porque… —_"porque significaría que te estoy tomando cariño. Porque entonces Rapunzel habrá ganado. Y no va a ganar"—. _Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Que no contestas.

—¿Pudiste escribir algo? —Elsa preguntó abruptamente.

—¿Escribir?, al igual que… ¿una canción? Espera, ¿me estás cambiando el tema?

—No, podemos avanzar si aún no tienes la letra, y esta tiene que ser de tu autoría, ¿no es así? Ahora deja de parlotear y prosigamos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, es sólo que… es horrible. Creo que nunca estaré inspirada para escribir una canción romántica y tonta —Anna se rindió.

—No tiene que ser romántica… Ni tonta.

—Oh, pero siempre ganan esas, ¿sabes? Tiene que ser una romántica y tonta. Sólo… podemos ensayar con otras. Por el momento.

—Vale, entonces levántate. Hoy dejaremos de lado la guitarra y cantarás algo que tengo preparado. Creo que aún no te escucho, y será el instrumento más importante que necesitarás: la voz.

Anna sintió de pronto ese extraño sentimiento que le producía la vergüenza. Podía cantar con cualquier persona, amaba hacerlo; pero extrañamente, ahí, sola con Storm… se sintió completamente intimidada. Se mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Estas lista?

"_No, ni un poquito, Elsa"_

—No hay respuesta, aquí vamos…

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme Summers?

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca de Anna, buscándose zafar del momento. No estaba preparada para cantarle a Elsa.

—¡Oh, no de nuevo! No, Summers. Ahora prosigamos, ¿quieres? Haces que pierda la paciencia, eres demasiado, demasiado insistente.

—Pero yo te digo Elsa —aventuró Anna con un pseudo berrinche.

—Agradece que ya no te hablo como una completa extraña.

—¡Agh! Sólo es mi nombre, no es que de pronto seas parte de mi familia ni nada.

—Summers…

—Anna, sólo Anna, por favor.

Anna exageró una sonrisa y Elsa suspiró reuniendo paciencia. Ninguna iba a llegar a alguna parte si seguían así. En algún momento, alguien tenía que ceder, cosa que se estaba complicando en demasía porque ninguna quería ser la primera.

—A veces me pregunto por qué acepté este papel.

—A-nna. Anna.

—Eres detestable.

—¡Hey, ese es mi diálogo!

—¡Basta!

Una fina nevada empezó a caer del techo de la sala. La cara de sorpresa de Anna fue opacada por la de horror de Elsa. Anna estaba haciendo estragos muy fácilmente en sus emociones. No era muy buena estableciendo contacto humano, y la pelirroja era tan insistente que lograba desesperarla en pocos segundos.

—Se cancela el ensayo de hoy.

Fue lo único que dijo Elsa antes de tomar con brusquedad todas sus partituras y lanzarse hacia la puerta.

—¡Elsa, espera, no te vayas!

—Si me quedo, harás que congele a todo Arendelle —soltó con molestia.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

¿Por qué Anna lucía tan histéricamente feliz? ¡Por qué no se asustaba! ¿Por qué le sonreía de oreja a oreja como si todo fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo? por qué le estaba importando tanto.

—No… deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Anna abrió los ojos y parpadeó sin entender.

—Acercarte tanto a mí, fingir que no estás asustada, ¡que todo es normal! ¿Acaso viste la nieve que tienes en el cabello ahora mismo? Todo esto fue un error, ¡yo ni siquiera debería hablarte!

—¿Qué? Elsa, para, no me asustas. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar todos estos días para no decirte que tu poder me parece lo más fantástico que he visto y veré en toda mi vida? Y… —Anna trastabilló y frunció el ceño con molestia—. ¡Deja de sentirte tan oprimida conmigo!—Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Anna se acercó demasiado—. He aguantado tanto tu frialdad, en todos los sentidos, que… que ya no sé qué más hacer para terminar por agradarte. ¿Debo sonreírte cada cinco minutos? Fallo—otro paso hacia Elsa—. ¿Comportarme como una dama de la élite de este país? ¡Fallo!— Elsa chocó con la puerta y miró directamente a Anna que seguía avanzando—. ¿Hablarte con dulzura, ánimo, gracia? ¡Fallo! Nada resulta, todo te resulta extraordinariamente chocante.

—Summers…

—¡Nada de Summers, joder! He llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente me detestas, y está bien, rayos, pero al menos disimula un poco. O… Tal vez no debiste darme falsas esperanzas.

El aliento de Anna golpeó la barbilla de Elsa. Dejó de respirar. Nadie debía estar tan cerca de ella. Nadie. Ni siquiera Rapunzel o su abuela.

—No te detesto.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —las palabras de Anna sonaron como un látigo en sus oídos—. Dime por qué tu ceño nunca descansa entonces. Si en verdad te molesto tanto, si en verdad me odias tanto entonces…

—No, Anna, no podría odiarte jamás.

La quijada de Anna se cayó levemente, y con esto Elsa fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Un rubor recorrió de sus pálidas mejillas hasta sus orejas. ¡Claro que podría odiarla! Era cuestión de… ¿proponérselo?

—Me llamaste Anna.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste, ¡lo hiciste!

—No, no, no, basta. Estás demasiado cerca.

—Oh, por favor, Elsa…

La puerta se cerró. Anna se había quedado sola en la sala.

Elsa apretujó las partituras en su pecho y caminó rápidamente hasta la salida. Sentía cosquillas en las manos y en donde el aliento de Anna había surcado. Estaba aturdida. La había llamado por su nombre, ahora Anna tendría más motivos para molestarla. Y de cualquier forma, ¿a quién le importaba ya? Ella no le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a nadie, ¿a qué se refería la pelirroja entonces?, ¿realmente quería ser su amiga? ¡Pero no podía tener amigos! Nunca podría estar con nadie. Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo. Anna estaba fuera de la lista, sobre todo ella.

—¡El… Elsa! No salgas.

La voz de Anna detrás de ella, ¿acaso nunca se cansaba?

—Déjame en paz, Summers.

—¿Puedes mirar hacia abajo al menos?

Lo hizo, miró hacia abajo sólo para darse cuenta que sus pasos habían dejado un camino escarchado de hielo. Su respiración se volvió profunda y enfadada. En la ventana, en donde asomaba la rama de un árbol, el sol se adhería completamente, dejando todo iluminado y caluroso. Mucho más que caluroso. ¿Por qué sus poderes estaban siendo alterados?

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Descuida, no hay nadie en el colegio. Elsa… ¿Me estás escuchando? Nadie va a ver esto, se derretirá en unos minutos. El clima está muy caliente.

—Ese es el problema… —Elsa miró a Anna con preocupación—. Se supone que el calor me debilita, se supone que no debería… estar haciéndome más fuerte. Es como si estuviera… fuera de control.

—¿Tus… tus emociones tienen que ver mucho con esto? Es decir, totalmente he tenido la culpa entonces. No sabía que podía lograr ponerte tan histérica, oh, dios, lo siento tanto. En verdad soy tan torpe y me dejo llevar; entonces tú hablas y haces que todo mi mundo se ponga de cabeza para… Espera, no de cabeza de ese modo, tú sabes… de cabeza de cabeza al igual que un eterno romance y… Cállame, sólo cállame.

_"¿En qué momento te acercaste tanto? Deja de mirarme con esa cara. No quiero tu pena, Summers. Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate"._

—¿De cabeza? No me pones de cabeza —acertó con un chillido Elsa.

—¡No, claro que no! Sabes que divago mucho y… ¿Es por eso que siempre estás tan sola? ¿Por las emociones? Te es difícil… controlar. No sé nada de ti, entiende que intento poner todo mi empeño para que te sientas cómoda pero soy un fracaso.

—Para.

Ambas suspiraron. Habían hablado demasiado.

—Te aconsejo que no te metas en mi vida. No es algo por lo que debieras entretenerte, ¿entiendes? Vamos a dejar claro todo esto. Voy a hacer mi trabajo enseñándote. A cambio pido que no te acerques mucho a mí, en todos los sentidos.

Anna suspiró y lanzó media sonrisa al techo.

—Entonces supongo que ahí se va mis esperanzas de ser amigas. Pero… ¿y si no quiero hacerte caso?

—¿Estás bromeando?

_"No, en serio, ¿lo estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?"_

—No, lo cual me hace el ser más tonto de la historia en Arendelle, ¿vale? Lo cual tampoco me importa.

Elsa negó y se mordió el labio inferior para esconder una sonrisa.

—¿Eso fue una sonrisa, señorita Storm?

—No, en lo absoluto. Tenemos que esperar a que esto se derrita y que nadie lo vea. Después ensayaremos un rato. Aún tienes que cantar.

—Eso… Supongo que me lo merezco.

Esa tarde Anna y Elsa esperaron sentadas en el pasillo, mientras el camino de escarcha creado por Elsa se derretía e iba dejando en su lugar un rastro de agua casi imperceptible. Hablaron del guion teatral de Anna, y cómo es que sus dedos se iban acostumbrando a las cuerdas, sin que estas le causaran dolor. Elsa no pudo hacer que Anna cambiara de opinión acerca de querer estar a su lado. Anna tampoco había tenido una victoria muy fructífera en cuanto a descongelar el corazón de la otra. Al menos, había escuchado cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Elsa Arendelle, la chica del salón de música del segundo piso. La chica que ponía su mundo de cabeza, no en ese sentido de eterno romance… claro.

* * *

**alehtsediego: gracias por leer. Elsa va a ir abriéndose poco a poco, tengan paciencia :)**

**YuiTainaka: me encuentro muy bien ahora Yui, muchas gracias :). En cuanto a la historia, va a ir un poco lento todo, porque pienso en cómo actuarían en la vida real y sé que Anna simplemente no se le tiraría encima a Elsa por que sí, como tampoco lo haría Elsa con Anna. Mucho menos si ambas no se conocen del todo y están en una aterna pelea de ver quién cede primero. También me importa mucho la psicología de Elsa, de querer encajar en la sociedad y saberse distinta a todos. Vive con miedo y está aterrada de que alguien la traicione y luego no pueda controlar nada. De ese modo, Anna entrará a la ayuda, y esperemos que su eterna curiosidad pueda ayudar a descongelar el corazón de nuestra dama de hielo :). Gracias por pasarte Yui, espero poder haber aclarado algunas cosas.**

**gabi: Sí! Se descongelará poco a poco, pero lo hará. Te lo prometo. :D**

**Camy: los nuevos lectores también son mis amigos (?) jaja. Gracias por pasarte.**

**Tosam: entiendo lo que dices jaja, me pasa igual con las historias que leo, es como recibir el regalo de navidad y cumpleaños al mismo tiempo (?) XD.**

**Mandyy: muchas gracias :D**

**Alexneko: esas dos están hechas la una para la otra, aunque todos lo nieguen y les pongan barreras tras barreras jaja.**

**H.P Salinas: esta historia irá muy lenta en cuanto a sus sentimientos de las chicas, porque aún no se conocen e intentan lidiar con todos sus miedos (sobre todo Elsa). Así que si te desespera ahora no quiero ni imaginar lo que te desesperará después XD. Lo siento, gracias por pasarte!**

**Hinata-Tsuki: Hola! No, no sé cupanto me extrañaste :( jaja. Ya todo está mejor, te lo aseguro. Soy una chica feliz~. Ahora vamos con la historia: si una chica como Elsa se para enfrende de mí en el almuerzo, yo simplemente me desmayo jaja. A ver... Sí, nado, no lo practico como deporte pero sí como método de relajación. Recuerdas cuando dije que esta historia tenía escenas reales? Bueno, pues de ahí he sacado algunas. Elsa se confunde a sí misma :( jaja. No es buena sociabilizando con personas de su edad y en general, con la gente. Ha vivido muy sola toda su vida, además de que por culpa de su papá se ve con la necesidad de alejarse de todos. Tiene miedo, es todo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene la necesidad de tener a alguien que pueda apoyarla. Todo esto hace sus sentimientos sean confusos y esté en una eterna batalla consigo misma. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, paso a paso van mejorando esas dos (?). Hasta la próxima. Abrazos!**

**Okisawa Hinari: jajaja bueno, cosas de la vida, al menos Elsa es respetuosa y no vio nada jaja. Gracias por pasarte.**

**Ziu: muchas gracias, nuevos lectores, yay!**

**rustjacque12: aww, muchas gracias por las molestias :'( me haces feliz y por eso lloro jaja. Jane seguirá apareciendo, sobre todo para ser apoyo moral para Anna cuando Kristoff y Olaf simplemente no puedan entender problemas de mujeres jaja. Los personajes de Disney serán los únicos que aparezcan aquí, es un lío eso de inventarme más, teniendo como posibilidad poner a varios ya conocidos y más divertidos. Elsa conservará sus poderes, lo cual hará que todo se complique para las protagonistas y sus sentimientos cha chaan. Ahora ya saben por qué se verán en secreto las chicas, y es aún mejor, dicen que cuando eso sucede es cuando el amor es más fuerte jajaja. Elsa se irá descongelando poco a poco, tranquila. Al menos con Anna. Gracias por tooodas las reviews, eres un amor de persona.**

**DannyLerman: no puedo describir lo feliz que me hizo tu review, en serio, no me considero para nada sabionda en estos asuntos de escritura, tan sólo sigo mis instintos y lo que me produce Frozen que, como habrán notado, me ha enamorado demasiado jaja. Espero que sigas leyendo, Danny, haré lo posible para que este fic siga mejorando en lo posible. Disculpa de antemano si soy muy lenta en algunas cosas, sigo aprendiendo. Muchas, muchas gracias. Un abrazo :)**

**Misticgwen: digamos que a Elsa la pone mal los climas con temperaturas altas, y más cuando está triste, deprimida y esas cosas. En este capítulo mostré que a pesar de que estaba caluroso, sus poderes incrementaron, eso es porque Anna hace estragos en ella de una manera que no puede comprender, tú entenderás -guiño-. El amor~ jaja. Tenía que ponerle una parte romántica a todo este asunto. Gracias! Nos vemos pronto.**

**Los amo, chicos, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y lo que deseen :D. Ya me dirán sobre los dibujos.**

**FrostDan**


End file.
